Love Me Forever
by Gilly B
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy had hated each other since childhood. It wasn't until two little orphans entered their lives that they realized they loved each other. But there was more to these children than meets the eye. AU, FrUk, FACE family.
1. Prelude

Who wants some FACE family fluff? I sure do. This is basicaly fluff and angst and I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm actually getting a multi-chaptered fic out that isn't crack. Alright, this'll probably be a little more than 10 chapters but not as much as 20. I've decided that much at least. I'm also contemplating adding sequals. One for Matthew and one for Alfred, about their own romantic troubles. RussiaxAmerica and PrussiaxCanada of course.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am up to no good. I don't own them, I promise.

Warnings: Yaoi? So much fluff you might die later?

* * *

><p>It was the twins that brought them together. Inexplicably, irrevocably drawn together to try and raise two little orphans. A heart-wrenching story that started off with two <em>very<em> aggravated males. Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy had hated each other with every fiber of their being. It started off in the school-yard, as many childish rivalries do...

* * *

><p><em>Little Arthur Kirkland had always been teased for seeing the faeries. But they were real! They were his only friends. No one else would go near him. Until one day...<em>

_"Alright class! We have a visitor from one of the upper grades! Mr. Bonnefoy is here to read you all a story. Be nice to Francis, okay?"_

_The class was in an uproar. They'd never had someone from the upper grades come! What was this Francis guy like? How much older then they was he? Who would grace this little first grade class?_

_Arthur was not so concerned. He liked story time, but only because he could snuggle in a corner with his own book and read with his faerie friends. It was a quiet, gentle time that Arthur cherished. He rarely had time to read on his own because his house was so noisy and boisterous. He didn't mind it really, he just wanted a quiet time to read that he never got. Ever since he had been taught to read not too long ago, he couldn't stop. He loved to read, and so he did. In his own little quiet corner while the other children were distracted. _

_But not today. The door to the classroom opened with a flourish. In stepped in the flashiest third grader Arthur had ever seen. Arthur assumed he was a third grader, he looked like one. He had shoulder length blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Arthur could only stare in wonder at his confidence. _

"_Bonjour! My name is Francois! It is a pleasure to meet you~! I will be reading you stories today!"_

_The poor little first grader could only gape at the french accent and exuberant tone. How flashy could one third grader get? Was he going to start doing magic tricks soon? Arthur had to admit that that would actually be pretty fun to watch. Maybe he wouldn't be cuddled in his corner today..._

_"Gather around little ones. I will tell you all about the Tale of Sleeping Beauty."_

_Francis held no book. How was he going to tell them a story? Arthur snuck closer to the other children. It was a story Arthur had never heard of before._

_"There once lived a King and a Queen who were very sorry they had no children- so sorry that it cannot be expressed. They tried all the curative waters in the world, vows and pilgrimages, but to no purpose..."_

_Arthur wanted to know what some of those words meant, but he didn't dare interrupt the french boy. His accent has hypnotic and made the words have a flow of their own. Arthur wanted to hear more._

_"At last, however, the Queen gave birth to a daughter. There was a very fine christening; and the Princess had for her godmothers all the faeries they could find in the whole kingdom..."_

_Arthur and the other children sat mesmerized. They listened as Francis told a magic tale of a __Sleeping Princess. _

_"A few days later the Prince took his bride to live with him in his own palace, and the enchanted castle and wood vanished, never to be seen again."_

_The story ended and Arthur wondered if the boy would come again. He wanted to hear another story from the french boy. The tale seemed more special coming from Francis, like he made it his own even if it wasn't. He spoke with his heart and that made it all the more beautiful. As the other children scattered, Arthur approached Francis. _

_"H-hello..."_

_Arthur almost flinched when the other turned his piercing blue gaze to him. He didn't like talking to other kids, they would just make fun of him after learning about the faeries anyway. But he didn't think Francis would, his stories had faeries after all!_

_"Why, bonjour mon petit lapin."_

_Francis took a long look at the smaller boy in front of him. He was wrapped in a forest green cloak, the hood pulled over his spiky pale-blond hair. His eyebrows looked like caterpillars and made Francis want to laugh, but he didn't. He didn't want to scare away the cute little rabbit. The thing that Francis noticed most about the boy was that he had the brightest green eyes that he had ever seen, more than making up for the monsters he called eyebrows. The boy also had a light british accent that Francis found adorable. He loved cute things..._

_"Um... W-would you like to be my friend?" _

_The question surprised both. Arthur clapped his hands over his mouth. He had not meant to ask that, _at all._ What would he do if the boy said no and thought he was weird? He didn't want that! He wanted the boy to come read again! _

_Francis was shocked. The cute bunny wanted to be friends? Third graders couldn't just become friends with baby first graders. It was against the rules. But... When had Francis ever followed the rules of his peers? He did so love cute things..._

_"Oui~ mon petit lapin!" _

_Arthur was crushed in a hug. And thus sealed their friendship that would last forever. At least until one day..._

_Arthur was now in the third grade, and he was happy. His best friend Francis had cut his hair over the summer and it no longer dragged around behind him, it felt more free. He didn't have to worry about the other kids sticking gum in it. He could also play with Francis now during recess. He was excited to have someone to explore the forest beside the playground with instead of getting lost by himself. The teacher brought them out to play and Arthur rushed to find Francis._

_"Francis!"_

_Arthur spotted him by the swings talking to a few other fifth graders. His back was to Arthur. Arthur ran up behind them about to yell Francis' name again when he stopped. _

_"Why do you hang out with him? He's a freak!" _

_Arthur hid as he watched Francis shrug. He could only guess who Francis' friends were talking about. He was a _freak_ after all. Arthur could already feel tears spring to his eyes. But it would be okay, Francis would stand up for him just like he always did._

_Francis was being cornered. He didn't like this feeling. He wanted to go play with Arthur, not be questioned by his peers. He loved playing with his smaller friend, it was always so fun. Arthur could see faeries, he had no doubt about it. It awed Francis a little, when he and Arthur ventured into the forest he would stop to brush his hand against a few of the leaves and tell Francis to look closely. Francis could swear he saw a faint glow and had heard tinkling giggles. He had no doubt Arthur had magic like in the fairy tales, but he could not tell his friends that. They would not understand. He would have to lie to protect Arthur. _

_"Yeah, he's a nut-job! You shouldn't play with him anymore."_

_Arthur held his breath after a painful gasp. Why wasn't Francis saying anything?_

_"The teacher told me too. He doesn't have any other friends, so the teacher asked me to play with him."_

_It was perfect child logic. His friends wouldn't question the teacher's orders and they wouldn't bother him about playing with Arthur anymore. It was a brilliant lie. He could play with Arthur as much as he wanted to now!_

_Arthur didn't stay to hear any more. It was all he could do to hide away in the forest where the other children couldn't see his tears. _

_It was not too long after that Francis found him. Arthur was not pleased._

_"Go away."_

_"But mon petit lap-"_

_"I hate you. Go away." _

_Francis couldn't say anything. Why was his little bunny acting this way? Why couldn't they just walk in the forest in search of fae like they usually did?_

_"GO AWAY! I hate you! I never liked you anyway!"_

_Francis turned and never looked back. This had happened many times before. People wanted to be his friend because he was so energetic and fun, but then he got on their nerves. They stopped playing with him because he annoyed them. He had thought Arthur didn't mind. He had thought wrong. He hated Francis, so Francis would hate him. He felt betrayed._

* * *

><p>It was from that point on that neither could stay in the same room without getting into a fight. They went their separate ways and barely saw each other. But, this is where the twins come in. Two adorable little orphan boys named Alfred and Matthew would change their worlds forever.<p>

* * *

><p>What'd ya think? :D<p> 


	2. Lullaby For A Stormy Night

*squee* This one is really cute~! It's on Arhtur's side this time, while next chpater is Francis'. I'm really liking this story so far~!

Disclaimer: Blah.

Warnings: Arthur's family, language, and ADORABLE CUTENESS OVERLOAD~

* * *

><p>Arthur's family worked in mysterious ways. His mother had been a prostitute. No really. After her parents had disowned her because she had become pregnant with her Scottish boyfriend's child, she hadn't had anywhere else to turn. The prostitution was why Arthur was the youngest of five half-brothers. They were a very noisy bunch. They hadn't even grown up together before Arthur entered into the family. Conner Kirkland, the oldest, had grown up in Scotland with his father. Eric and Ryan Kirkland had been shipped off to their Aunt's house in Ireland. Gavan Kirkland had lived with his cousins in Wales. It wasn't until their mother died giving birth to Arthur that they all set off to live in London.<p>

They had been close with their mother, even if she hadn't been with them, always sending letters and presents to them. Conner had been eighteen when it happened, and had bartered for custody of Arthur. With the help of his brothers of course. They had all wanted to take care of the last piece of their mother. Even if the twins had only been thirteen and Gavan ten. They had all gathered and moved into a nice little home in London, England with money sent from their family to fund them. That is... until six years later the twins got in trouble with the law and they fled to America. Arthur never did figure out what they had done.

Arthur now had his own quiet little one story house that suited him quite well on his teacher's salary. Even if sometimes it wasn't so quiet. That was always something that struck Arthur as strange. No matter how many times he changes the locks, his bloody brothers found a way in no matter what! He cursed them for it most of the time, but he loved them for it as well. It did get kind of lonely all by himself.

"Hey look! England's home~!"

That was another thing that made his family strange. Each coming from different countries they called each other by their homeland. It was a way to reminisce, Arthur supposed. A way to remember the days back home. He didn't mind it really.

"What the bloody hell are you doing at my house, Scotland?"

Arthur dropped his keys onto the table beside the door. Maybe that was where he went wrong. They could have nicked his keys and made copies...

"Do ye curse like tha 'round the babes, brother?"

"I teach high schoolers, Scottie. They're hardly 'babes'."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen, pointedly ignoring his brother lounging on the couch in the living room. He soon met his youngest older brother already cooking dinner for the family.

"'Ello Wales."

Gavan raised his hand in greeting but kept silent and continued cooking. Arthur shrugged and made his way to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

"Where are the twins?"

Gavan pointed off in the direction of his office. He should have known they were messing with his stuff. When were they not causing trouble? Really, wasn't he supposed to be the immature one here? Well, there had been that time in high school where he had a rebellion phase. He still had the tattoos. But that was not the point! The point was that the twins were probably wrecking havoc on his office.

"Hello there little brother~! How is Iggy-kins doing today?"

Arthur would say he hated his brothers with a burning passion if it weren't for the fact that he loved him. He threw a suspicious look about the room. The desk was still set up against the window. His papers were still in order. His bookshelf was still in an up-right position against the far wall. His monitor didn't look broken. The ceiling wasn't caved in, the light not hanging precariously from it. The only thing amiss was the two mischievous red-heads sitting up-side down on the pull out couch he had shoved in the corner in case all of his brothers decided to stay the night, he only had one guest bedroom after all.

"I was doing just fine until all of you arses showed up in my house. How the hell do you manage to get in?"

The twins righted themselves as the blood was probably rushing to their heads. That was never a good thing. More blood meant more to power their brains, which then meant more trouble for Arthur.

"Trade secret little brother."

"And you didn't want to join the family business."

Arthur scoffed as he set his briefcase next to his desk and walked out, twins in tow.

"Last time I checked, you two were the only ones in the 'family business'. I'm also the only one willing to bail you wankers out of jail every time."

"Harsh, brother, harsh."

"Shot through the heart."

Ryan made a show of being shot and dying in Eric's arms. Arthur wasn't fazed as he made his way into the living room and sat down in his favorite arm chair beside the couch.

"Ye shouldn't waste yer money on tha jokers."

"Eh. Family honor and all that shite."

Arthur snuggled into his chair and took a sip of his water. The twins flopped on top of Conner and proceeded to exclaim, "Scotland doesn't love us!" "He's never cared about us!" "Woe is us!" "Why won't big brother love us?"

"GET OFF ME YA IDJIOTS!"

Arthur sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"We love ya baby bro~!"<p>

It was with that that Arthur was finally able to shove his brothers out the front door. He sighed as his door slammed behind them. They were far too noisy and he never got any work done when they were around. He dropped onto the couch, thinking to take a little nap before he got up to grade papers.

It wasn't the loud crash of the thunder or the pounding of rain against the window or even the bright flash of lightening. No, it was the sobbing of a child at his door that jolted Arthur from his slumber. The terrified wailing prompted Arthur to rush to the door and open it with sleepy gusto. He was then tackled to the floor by a soaked little child that barely came past his knees.

Arthur, being confused and tired simply sat there and cuddled the child. He rocked back and forth with the poor thing wrapped in his arms until it could calm down. He ran his fingers through the damp, wheat blond hair and whispered sweet-nothings into a tiny ear. This lasted until he could only hear soft hiccups and the thunder was a faint rumble in the distance.

"What's your name lad? Why are you here?"

"A-Alfred."

"Well, Alfred, could you tell me why you're at my house and not your own?"

"I don't have a house."

"Ah. I see."

Really, what could you say to that? It pulled at Arthur's heart-strings. Surely he could let the boy stay the night? At least until he could find out what happened to him. He couldn't send the lad back into the rain with good a conscious.

"Let's find you a place to sleep."

But the boy had already fallen fast asleep in Arthur's arms. Little did he know was that it would not be the last time, nor the most precious. It was from that night on, that Alfred would become a permanent member of his family.

* * *

><p>:D INNIT CUTE? ~ So for the last part I was listening to the song "Lullaby For A Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng. I must say that the APH Face Family video for it actually partly inspired this story~<p>

Anyway...

Do svidanya~


	3. Long, Long Time Ago

:D You lucky bastards. Three updates in two days? Really. Anyway.

Disclaimer: *glare*

Warnings: Language, I used google translator, and hints of Edelweiss (AusSwiss)

* * *

><p>Francis had been having a very strange day. But then again, in the adventure that is l'amore when does he not? This day, however, was extra strange. He didn't even remember how it happened. He had burned his hand at work and his over-worried boss had rushed him to the emergency room. He had gotten wrapped up and was sneaking around to find some hot nurses to accost. That was when he bumped into a tall Italian man holding two sleeping babies. That was also when he was somehow roped into being their godfather. He didn't even know the man!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Salue! Parvulos meos bellus spectant. Hoc est Lovino et hoc unum Feliciano~"_

_That... was not Italian. Was that Latin? Why in the world was this man speaking to him, let alone in Latin?_

_"Um... Quoi?"_

_"Ah. Hello~ My name is Roma Vargas. Would you like to be the godfather of these little ones?"_

_"Quoi?"  
><em>

_"Their godfather. I need one, you see, and I don't have one." _

_Francis could only stand there. It only took him one minute to come to a descision. _

_"Oui. I will do it. Why not?"_

_The tall man just smilled and handed Francis papers to sign. Francis signed them with a flourish and with a coo to his new godsons, he left._

_"__Grazie! I miei nipoti ne saranno grati." _

_Francis could only remember that grazie was Italian for thank you and so he waved his good-bye in a "you're welcome" gesture. He never did notice the twinkle in the man's eye as he left, or the sad look he gave his grandsons._

* * *

><p>Francis contemplated the man's words. Why did he <em>need<em> a godfather? Why was a passing stranger good enough? Why him? Francis shook his head. It was too little too late to be worrying over such things. Right now, he had work to do!

It was a busy day at the swanky five star resturant he worked for. It was always exhilarating working here. So much energy and people! Not to mention the pay. Being the _Saucier_ for a high class resturant did have its advantages.

It was a mix of gently stir the sauce, add this here and that there, pour in an artistic manner, and such until the end of the day. Even if he had an injured hand, he went about his work with care. He was soon sent packing because no matter how much he wanted to live in the kitchen, it wasn't allowed.

* * *

><p>Francis sighed as he entered his home. His life was in the kitchen, so he didn't really care where he lived. It was a quiant little two-story white picket fence type of house. He usually took his one-night stands to fancy hotels for the night. He and a few select co-workers were the only ones that knew he lived here. It was lonely at times, but his neighbors and co-workers always dropped by from time to time. He never locked his door, so it wasn't a surprise to find his neighbor's ex-wife standing in his living room.<p>

"Bonjour, Lizzie."

"Üdvözlet, Francis."

She was a hungarian warrior and one of Francis' closest friends. The both reveled in pairing people together in the name of love, even if she would only pair men together. It was that passion that got her divorced. Not that she minded. She was still on good terms with her husband. And his swiss lover. She was the one that made it happen anyway. She was the one to convince the trigger-happy swiss man and his docile little sister to move in with the Austrian. Francis could only smile at the antics of his neighbors. Elizabeta now lived on the other side of his house.

"May I ask why you grace your beautiful prescence in my humble abode?"

"You've been keeping something from me Franny."

"Quoi?"

Francis could not ignore the sinking feeling in his stomache as Elizabeta approached him, hands clutching an old picture frame. She suddenly thrust it at his face.

"How could you hide such adorable shouta from me Franny? Why?"

Francis stood there in shock. There, shoved in his face, was an old picture of himself and Arthur Kirkland when they were children and still friends. It was when he was giving Arthur a haricut.

"It's sooooo cute~! Why would you hide this Francis? And who is this adorable little guy?"

"That rosbif is someone I knew a long time ago. He turned out to be an ass. End of story."

Francis snatched the frame from her hand and set off to send it back to the depths from wence it came. When he came back, he saw that Elizabeta had left leaving a note.

_You're going to have to tell me this story some time, Franny. I apologize for bringing it up now. I got a call from Kiku, so I have to go._

_All the best,_

_Elizabeta_

Francis sighed and set the letter down. He was going to have a nice glass of wine and then he was going to bed.

* * *

><p>Francis was jerked out of his light doze, spilling his wine on the carpet.<p>

"_Merde._"

He moved to grab a towell when the sound that had awoken him made him pause. Someone was knocking at his door. Who would be knocking at his door at this hour? Francis tried to look out the window. And in this storm? He could hear sobbing. Francis rushed to the door and flung it open.

A small child soon latched itself onto his legs. For the third time that day, Francis could only stand in shock. Thunder shook the house and the child sobbed harder, soaking Francis' pants.

"Hush, hush. It is okay mon petit."

Francis pushed the door closed and bent down to wrap his arms around the child.

"_Do, do l'enfant do. L'enfant dormira bien vite~"_

It wasn't until the storm passed and the thunder no longer rumbled that the child had calmed down long enough for Francis to ask the boy questions.

"Mon petit, why are you here?"

"I-I..."

The boy had a quiet, whispery voice. Francis stroaked the soft blond locks and held the boy close.

"Hush, it is okay. What is your name?"

"M-M-Matthew."

"Alright Matthew. Let us find you a bed for tonight."

"Oui, Papa."

Francis stood stalk still. Gazing in astonishment at the small child, now fast asleep in his arms. Papa? Francis would have to find out what the sory was behind this mysterious little boy. But not tonight. Mysteries would have to wait to be solved until tomorrow. For now, he had a frightened little boy in need of refuge for the night.

* * *

><p>AWWWWWWWWWW~<p>

Translations:

"Salue!_ Parvulos meos bellus spectant. Hoc est Lovino et hoc unum Feliciano~" - "Hello! Look at my cute little ones. This one is Lovino and this one is Feliciano~"_

"Quoi?"_ - "What?"_

"Grazie!_ I miei nipoti ne saranno grati." - "Thank you! My grandchildren will be grateful."_

Hungarian: "Üdvözlet, Francis." - "Greetings, Francis."

The song Francis is singing to Matthew is an old French lullaby my friend told me about.

Surprising plot twist at the beginning! I hope you all liked it~!

The chapter is titled after the song I listened too while writing the end of it.

"Long, Long Time Ago" by Javier Navarrete


	4. I Will Always Return

I'm just crankin out this fluff, huh? :D ENJOY.

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, or Hetalia. ONLY THE CUTENESS.

Warnings: Past character death, fluff, french from google translate, and FLUFF.

* * *

><p>It was the second time in less then twenty-four hours that Arthur woke to sobbing. Pitiful, heart-wrenching sobs. What had this poor child gone through to make such noises? Arthur wrapped his arms around the crying body curled up against his side.<p>

"_A gentle breeze, from Hushabye Mountain. Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay."_

The soft lullaby seemed to calm down the boy. Piercing blue eyes now peered up at him with tears still edging around the corners.

"_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting. Waiting to sail, your worries away."_

The sobbing had now tapered off into soft sniffling. Arthur closed his eyes and carded his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain. And your boat waits down by the quay."_

Harsh breaths turned slow and even. Thank god it was Saturday.

"_The winds of night so softly are sighing. Soon they will fly your troubles to sea."_

Arthur continued singing as the boy soon fell into a light sleep again. How had this happened? Why, so suddenly, had he been sidled with this child?

"_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave good-bye to cares of the day."_

No matter the reason, Arthur resolved to take care of Alfred for as long as was needed. It reminded him of the years when he was little, lost in the English woods. It wasn't his brothers' fault. He had followed the faeries and they had led him to unfamiliar territory. He'd never had someone to guide him back. He'd always just fallen asleep in the forest and found himself awake in his bed at home. He was going to be the one to guide this little one home.

"_And watch you boat from Hushabye Mountain. Sail far away from Lullaby Bay."_

Arthur pondered how he had come to this situation. After Alfred had fallen asleep that night, he had tried laying the lad down in the guest bedroom. But the boy had clung for dear life to his arms and Arthur hadn't the heart to force him away. So here they both lay, snuggled in Arthur's bed.

"_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave good-bye to cares of the day."_

_"And watch your boat from Hushaby Mountain. Sail far away from Lullaby Bay."_

_"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain..."_

_"Sail far away from Lullaby Bay..."_

The song ended and Arthur opened his eyes, only to peer straight into bright sky blue. The lad opened his mouth in the most adorable yawn Arthur had ever witnessed.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Arthur had no reply. This child was just full of surprises.

"I.. I'm not your father, lad."

"I know that. You're my Daddy now."

Again Arthur was struck with the question, why? He decided not to argue and simply picked the boy up and set off for the kitchen. It was a bit awkward, Alfred being four or five and a bit big to be carried. But Arthur managed it and set the boy down in one of his dining room chairs.

"Let's get you something to eat, shall we?"

"Yes, please!"

Arthur chuckled as he made his way to the refrigerator. He stopped short as he opened the door. Damn. His brothers had cleared him out. He'd have to go to the store.

"Alright. It seems as if I have nothing to eat! We'll have to take a trip to the store. Is that good with you little man?"

"Okay!"

Arthur smiled as he took hold of Alfred's hand and led him to the car. A warm sensation filled his heart as the small boy smiled back at him. He could get used to this.

* * *

><p>Francis let a gentle smile spread across his face he watched the little one sleep. Mattieu was the cutest little thing Francis had ever seen. Rays from the sun drifted into his bedroom through the blinds, splashing across his bed and illumination the cute little face burrowed into his shirt. A tiny hand clutched at his shirt. Soft, wavy blond hair and one stubborn little curl practically glowed in the light. It was endearing. Francis would be sad to see little Mattieu go. But he would have to go back to his family. Although, that didn't mean he couldn't give Mattieu a nice French breakfast before he left.<p>

"Mattieu. You must wake up mon petit. We have to fill your tummy, non?"

A yawn and a sleepy reply of "Oui Papa."

Matthew was clinging to an old white teddy bear, Francis had not even known he had. Matthew had not shown up with it. Ah, Francis had dug it out of his closet to help calm the child. Where had he gotten it? Oh yes, it had been little Luddy's before... Well. Best not dwell on that. Neither Roderich nor Elizabeta had gotten over the death of their adopted son.

Francis picked up the child in his arms. Matthew buried his still sleepy eyes into Francis' neck and they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. It was there that Francis encountered a little problem. He didn't have the ingredients he needed to make breakfast. Well.

"Je suis désolé mon petit. I do not have enough things for breakfast. We will have to go to the store."

"Okay Papa."

* * *

><p>Arthur had been very innocently grabbing cereal from the shelf when it happened. Alfred had been bouncing with energy in the seat of the cart when he started shouting.<p>

"MATTIE!"

It startled Arthur, causing him to drop the cereal, as he turned to see what Alfred was screaming about.

"MATTIE!"

"AL!"

It startled Arthur further when there was a reply. And then he heard the french accent of the man he hated most in this world.

"'Quel est le problème mon enfant?"

"AL!"

"MATTIE!"

Alfred then managed to wriggle free from the seat and jump down he ran off around the corner.

"Alfred! Where are you going?"

He turned the corner after Alfred and knocked heads with his worst enemy. They glared at each other with all their might.

"What the hell are you doing here, frog?"

"I am shopping rosbif. Do you have a problem with that?"

Arthur would have replied had he not noticed the two sobbing children at his feet. Alfred had latched himself onto another child that held a striking similarity to him. What was going on?

"Brother... Where did you go?"

"I ran. I was going to go get help! Why are you here?"

"I-I followed you! I g-got lost..."

"Mattie..."

Both Francis and Arthur stood there. These children kept surprising them. Arthur caught Francis' eyes and waved him over to the side.

"What is going on caterpillar-brows?"

"I was going to ask you the same, wine-breath."

"Enough with the insults! We must figure out what is going on!"

"You started it!"

Francis sighed as he rubbed his temples. His day had started off so peacefully.

"Papa? Why are you and Daddy fighting?"

A little voice broke through the tension. The adults turned to find their young charges, standing there, holding hands and peering up at them with innocent eyes. They practically melted to the floor.

"No reason mon petit Mattieu."

Arthur turned to Francis, impressive eyebrows lifted in question.

"Papa? Is he your son?"

"Non. I found him at my door, in the rain last night."

"Same with me. Alfred had just been sobbing at my doorstep."

The supposed brothers walked up at that moment, grabbing hands to create a small circle. Alfred held Francis' hand while Matthew held Arthur's.

"Please don't argue with Papa, Daddy."

Francis and Arthur shared a look before crumbling. They both fell to their knees to cuddle the children.

"Of course Alfred. Daddy won't argue with Papa anymore."

It was a promise he wasn't sure he could keep.

* * *

><p>*squee* BABYMERICATWINS. EEEEEEEEEE~!<p>

Title of the chapter: "I Will Always Return (Soundtrack Version)" by Bryan Adams

Lullabye Arthur sang: Hushabye Mountain sung by Highland Jr. High 8th grade girls choir (the version I like) Song originally from the movie Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang

Translations:

Je suis désolé mon petit - I'm sorry little one

"Quel est le problème mon enfant?" - "What is the matter my child?"

That is all for now~!

LOVE~


	5. Into The Woods

Just. So much fluff. Like. OVERLOAD. :D Meh. School tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Warnings: Language, google translator, child abuse, ADORABLENESS

* * *

><p>"What the hell do we do now?"<p>

They both felt a little absurd, standing there as the children played patty-cake in the middle of the grocery store isle.

"We aren't going to separate them. It would be cruel."

"Agreed. I don't know what they went through, but it must have been harsh."

"Oui. We must find out why they have come to us."

Arthur nodded as he knelt down to be at level with the children. They stopped playing and gazed at Arthur in question. Arthur was almost unnerved by the bright blue and soft violet of their eyes.

"Okay boys, myself and your... Papa, have to figure a few things out. You're going to have to answer us as best you can when we ask you questions, alright?"

"Okay Daddy."

The unison chime melted the Brit's cold heart the tiniest bit. He smiled at them and then waved Francis over to sit on the floor with them. Francis huffed in irritation but sat down just the same.

"Let's start with your last name."

"My last name is Jones but Mattie's is Williams. Mama said it was 'cause we had differn't daddies."

"I see. Why aren't you with your Mama then?"

"Mama left an dinnit come back."

It was really breaking his heart. He just wanted to stop and scoop the boys into his arms and never let go. But he had to know what happened to them. He had to know so he could save them. He would do anything, even work with that blasted frog.

"Who were you staying with then? After your mother left?"

Alfred made a face and Matthew's grip on his brother's shirt tightened. Arthur took notice of what they were wearing. Alfred had a generic white t-shirt that was two sizes too big, his little shorts barely visible under the hem. Matthew was wearing the same generic white t-shirt that was two sizes too big. They looked pitiful.

"Big meanies, that's who! Mama said they were our godparents or somethin."

"Al..."

"They were! They hurt you Mattie! They were meanies!"

Arthur nearly broke down in tears right there. He felt a few leak through and flow down his cheeks as Matthew's dripped unchecked. Arthur almost started as he felt a hand at his shoulder. Francis was smiling softly at him. The hell? Arthur rubbed furiously at his tears and flung them away. He had to keep going.

"W-where did they hurt you Matthew?"

"N-not just me! T-they hit Al too. H-h-he tried to protect me."

"Cause I'm the hero Mattie! I gotta pratect ya."

Arthur pulled them into a hug. Francis hugged all of them. If a shop clerk had just happened to turn the corner they would have witnessed an endearing family moment. As it were, they continued to hug without interruption. Arthur set the boys back on the floor.

"I-I need to know where. So I can make sure that they don't hurt you again."

The boys nodded solemnly and lifted their shirts. Ugly purple bruises greeted his sight. Spread across their tiny little bellies in a grotesque painting. Some where yellow with age while others were still a deep purple. Arthur almost chocked on his tears as he made the boys turn around so he could see their backs. Yet more bruises made themselves known.

"Mon dieu."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the boys to show them where they had stayed with their godparents. It also didn't take Arthur long to call the cops or for Francis to make a call of his own and explain the situation. The boys, their "Papa" and "Daddy", two very agitated godparents, and one <em>very<em> angry Vash Zwingli soon found themselves in court.

Francis smirked as Vash flung his briefcase onto the table. His neighbor was a _very_ good lawyer after all, with a sweet spot for children. Matthew trembled in his lap, while Alfred sat smiling in Arthur's. In a whirlwind of court procedures, the twin's godparents left in handcuffs and Arthur and Francis found themselves the new parents of two _very _happy little boys.

* * *

><p>Arthur was a little dazed as he unlocked the front door, little Alfred clinging to his free hand and Francis holding little Matthew trailing behind. Both had agreed not to separate the twins, the problem was that neither wanted to give up their charge. Francis had grudgingly accepted to move in with Arthur to help take care of them. Arthur hadn't the money and Francis hadn't the space. They would have to get along, for the sake of the children. Francis' neighbors would be helping him move in tomorrow.<p>

Had it not been just this time yesterday that Arthur's life had been going as it usually did? When had all this happened? When had his life become such a mess? Why? The tiny hand clutched in his own answered his question. He had one, now two, frightened little boys to protect.

"Hey! England's home!"

Oh dear God, not now. Why now? Why now, of all times, did his idiotic brothers have to break in to his home? Arthur groaned as he opened the door.

"Oi! Wha tha hell Iggy?"

"Nice to see you too Scotland."

Arthur could feel the amusement and irritation practically radiating off of Francis.

"It has been a long time since I have seen your _dear_ brothers, rosbif."

"What's that ass France doing here?"

It was odd to hear his youngest older brother speak in such harsh tones, let alone speak at all. Gavan was standing in the middle of the living room, hands on hips and glaring at Francis.

"Language mon cher, there are children present."

It was then that the entirety of Arthur's family noticed the newest additions. The twins were the first to react.

"Hey! My name's Alfred F. Jones!"

"H-hi. I'm Matthew."

They were effin adorable, nothing else to say. Alfred with his confidence one hand in the air and the other still holding Arthur's. Matthew in his shyness, still partially hiding behind Francis' leg with a death grip on a ratty old teddy-bear. Any complaints his brothers were about to voice were promptly thrown to the wind.

"Hello. My name is Gavan, but you can call me Wales."

"You're a whale?"

"Well no-"

"Hey there little ones! My name is Ryan."

"And I'm Eric!"

"Just call either of us Ireland!"

"You look the same! Just like us!"

"Oi, wee laddies. Tha name's Conner. Call meh Scotland."

"You sound funny."

"So da you."

"Hey!"

Arthur could only laugh at their antics. It was amusing to watch his brothers interact with little kids. They were usually so rough, be they seemed to be acting extra careful around the boys.

"Why do you all have different names?"

"We're different people. Can't all have the same name."

"No, I mean... You said your name was one thing and then told us to call you somethin differ'nt."

Francis leaned against the wall beside Arthur as the children were surrounded by Kirklands. He let loose a small chuckle.

"They're called nicknames. Everyone in the family has one."

"C-can we have one?"

It was the soft spoken request from Matthew that made the rabble die down. Arthur and Francis leaned forward in anticipation of what would be said.

"Hmm... Whaddya think boys? Wha could we call 'em?"

"America."

Eric flicked the little gravity defying hair that Alfred had.

"Definitely America."

"Well if this one's America, softy here should be Canada."

There were decisive nods all around the circle. The twins were now officially part of the family.

* * *

><p>:D ~ Do you feel a strange mixture of love and hate towards me right now? Hate me for torturing the twins but love me for making it all better?<p>

Song for this chapter: "Into The Woods" by Cilla Jane

I think all the french in this chapter is pretty self-explainatory.

LOVE~


	6. May There Always Be Angels

:D

Disclaimer: mksdkfjsdfkj

WARNINGS: Um... Angst, Hints of Yaoi, french, cursing, and ADORABLENESS.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the two little tykes were tuckered out that evening that things calmed down in the Kirkland residence. The twins lay snug, deep asleep on Arthur's living room couch. They were the picture of childlike innocence. Whisked into dreamland and cuddled together, they looked like little angels in their too-big white shirts, faces peacefully quiet in sleep and haloed by soft blond hair. Squished between them was Matthew's tattered teddy-bear that Francis had given him. Arthur's brothers left his home in silence for once. Arthur pulled a spare blanket from the closet and tucked in the twins. They would be fine on the couch for tonight.<p>

"Arthur..."

Arthur stiffened as Francis' voice reached his ears. He was hoping to put off talking to the frog for as long as he could.

"I could not help but reminisce because of this scene."

"What do you mean?"

Francis sighed as he gestured for Arthur to follow him into the kitchen. Arthur was a little peeved about the way Francis acted so at home in _his_ house.

"A friend of mine found an old picture of us. It brings me back to the good times we used to have."

"Good times? Hardly. It was all just a chore for you anyway..."

Arthur went about distracting himself by making tea. Filling the kettle with water from the tap. Placing the kettle to boil on the stove.

"What was it?"

"_What?"_

"What was it... that made you hate me... mon petit lapin."

That name. Arthur hadn't been called that name in a very long time. It almost brought tears to his eyes, remembering how _stupid_ he was as a child. Francis had never liked him, ha had said as much. Arthur could still picture that day in every detail. It was the first and last time he ever trusted someone with is heart, even in friendship. Arthur's finger clenched around the teacups he was pulling down.

"Lets try the fact that you never really wanted to be my friend in the first place. It was all just pity. You are a complete and utter _arse_. Oh yes, let's be friends with the poor little _freak_, surely he'll be more _normal_ if he plays with _normal _children! Yes, go Francis, play with the _freak_ and maybe you'll rub off on him!"

Arthur was crying at this point. Why was he such a pansy? He was crying too much for what was normal for a man. He was not some hormonal teenage girl! His back was still toward Francis, as it had been for the entire rant. His knuckles had turned white and the teacups had nearly shattered.

"Mon cher... You had heard that? That is why... oh..."

"Of course I heard that, you _ass_! Should I not have? How long would you have led me on? Let me think that we were really friends?"

There was a tense silence, broken only by the shrill whistle of the kettle. Arthur yanked it off with a soft sob. He let his hand drop and wrap around his middle, the other coming up to hide his face.

"I never meant a word of it."

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU? DO YOU THINK SAYING THAT WILL MAKE IT BETTER? ALL THE YEARS... All the years we fought... All the names you've called me... I don't think you can fix it Francis... I don't think you can come up with a good enough reason to let you try..."

Arthur nearly jumped a foot off the floor when he felt warm breath huff beside his neck. Francis was standing very close now.

"I cannot mend those years and take back those words, what I can tell you though is the truth. I never really hated you, not truly. Deep down, I don't think either of us hated each other... In fact... I think it was just the opposite..."

Arthur gasped in shock as Francis wrapped his arms around him, emitting a strange warmth that Arthur hadn't known he wanted, needed. He shivered in Francis' hold. Francis smiled into the top of Arthur's head. All these years, it had been a simple misunderstanding. He could have kept he dearest friend he ever had. It was a sad kind of irony that the lie he used to protect his friend ended it all.

"It's not going to be so easy Francis. We're going to fight like cats and dogs, like we always have. It's going to take a lot to convince me that we can be friends again... or more."

Francis tightened his grip on Arthur in excitement. There had always been a spark between them when they argued that wasn't completely hateful. It had only been recently that Francis had recognized it as sexual tension. Francis had been thinking it over all day, since seeing Arthur with the children that morning, there had been a feeling he just could not shake. The way un-shed tears had glistened in Arthur's emerald green eyes, the way Arthur had collapsed around the twins, the way Arthur's overly bushy eye-brows quirked in amusement at his brothers tom-foolery, the way Arthur laughed at such actions, they way those same emerald eyes melted when he watched the twins. It enthralled him. It had confused him at first and angered him the slightest... but know he knew... He knew he would have to convince Arthur.

Arthur tensed at his own words. He had known he was in love with Francis Bonnefoy since freshman year of high school. He had hated himself for it, denied it. But the more he had watched Francis from afar, laughing with a group of friends, chasing after all the girls, the more he came to realize that he loved his worst enemy. He didn't understand how he could love someone he hated so deeply. So he hid it. He hid his heart and his mind form the world. He hid in the back of the library until graduation, always surrounded by books and his faerie friends. After he went off to college, the feelings had been shoved off to the side, momentarily forgotten. But now it reared its ugly head, causing him to blush in the french man's grip.

"I will not give up. Never."

"Good. Now let go."

"Non."

"Francis. Let go."

"But mon lapin..."

"You have until the count of three."

"Noooooon~"

"One... Two... Three..."

Francis was promptly elbowed in the gut. Arthur smirked as he made his way back into the living room, tea preparations forgotten.

"So cruel..."

"I told you it wasn't going to be easy."

* * *

><p>Arthur woke to crying that night. He opened his bedroom door to find two sniffling twins who immediately attached themselves to his legs. Down the hall he could hear Francis opening his door as well. Arthur knelt down and held them close.<p>

"What's wrong, little ones?"

"W-we h-had n-n-nightmares."

"They were so scary Daddy!"

Francis appeared behind them, sharing a look with Arthur before scooping the twins into his arms.

"Hush now, Calmez-vous mes petits, papa est là."

"C-can we sleep with you and Daddy tonight, Papa?"

Francis looked to Arthur for permission. Arthur was reluctant. He looked back into the room. His bed was large, but it would be a tight fit. He nodded his head.

"Oui. Let us get you back to sleep. Growing boys need to rest, non?'

"Oui Papa."

It still perplexed them as to where they had learned French, but neither adult questioned it. Francis slid until his back was at the very edge of the bed with Arthur at the other side, the children nice and snug between them. Covers were arranged, yawns were voiced, and a gentle sleepiness enveloped them.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"Will you... Will you tell us a story?"

"Hmm... It's very late Alfred."

"P-please?"

"I suppose a story couldn't hurt."

"Yay!"

"This one is called 'The Shoemaker and The Elves'."

"Sounds kinda boring."

"Don't let the elves hear you say that. Now, there once was a shoe-maker..."

* * *

><p>Okay cool fact... the stories I'm using come straight from a book of fairy tales I have. The one Francis was telling was "Sleeping Beauty," duh, but did you know that its an old french fairy tale? Legit. Same with "The Shoemaker and The Elves" its and old english tale. Thought that was cool. Anyway...<p>

Song used: "Sleepsong" by Secret Garden

Translations:

"Hush now, Calmez-vous mes petits, papa est là." - "Hush now. Be at peace little ones, Papa is here."

(Really, I use google translate. I'm taking German class, not French. Soooo... Fix it please?)

Guten Nacht~!


	7. Le Festin

This is a really bittersweat chapter. Starts with fluff, leads to angst, then ends in fluff. D: Mlergh. I had Drama practice until 6 today... I BLEED FOR JU. I wrote this on a drama night! Unheard of! Anyway... Funny news, we discovered we have our own Bad Touch Trio. I'm Prussia because I'm taking German, my friend is France because she's taking French and my other friend, Em-chan, is Spain because she's taking Spanish. We're just awesome like that.

Disclaimer: I'm too awesome for this...

WARNINGS: Angst everywhere, FLUFF, scones, hints of child abuse

* * *

><p>"Daddy..."<p>

"Mnnm..."

"Daddy, wake up."

"Five more min-es..."

"D-Daddy! I-I have to use the potty..."

"I'm up! I'm up! Okay... Was the problem?"

Matthew was shyly clutching at the edge of his t-shirt, looking embarrassed.

"I have to p-potty an I don know where it is..."

Arthur chuckled and nodded, slipping out of bed. It was strangely emptier than last night... Alfred was still fast asleep, wrapped snug in the blankets, using them as a cocoon. Francis wasn't there. Ah. What mischief was the French man up to?

"It's just down the hall here. Come on."

"Yes Daddy."

Arthur was a little unsettled as he lead Matthew by the hand to the bathroom. It was odd, the instant attachment the twins had made towards himself and Francis. Like baby ducklings imprinting on their mother.

"Why do you boys call me that?"

"Because you're our Daddy and Papa is our Papa."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face, it was too early for this. Why argue this with the children? He and Francis were, in all intents and purposes, the boys' parents now.

"Here's the bathroom. If you boys need anything, don't be afraid to ask okay?"

"Okay Daddy.

Arthur shut the bathroom door after Matthew and decided to find Francis. Where would he even go? His neighbors weren't supposed to be here until later. It was then that the most heavenly smell reached Arthur's nose. The clanking of pots and pans and general cooking noises reached his ears as well. Francis was cooking breakfast?

"Bonjour mon lapin! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah..."

Arthur stood at the top of the three small steps that led down to the dinning room and kitchen area, leaning against the archway. He could see Francis twirling about in the kitchen through the window separating the dinning area and the cooking area. Arthur pulled up a stool and gazed into the kitchen. Francis made cooking look fun. Arthur burned everything. To death.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast."

"Why?"

"Because you cannot cook, mon cher."

"How do you know that?"

"It is not your fault. It is a fact that all Englishmen have no sense of taste."

Arthur huffed and turned in his seat, facing away from Francis. He didn't notice Francis leaning through the window to give him a peck on the cheek. Francis chuckled and Arthur turned a new shade of red. He slapped a hand over his cheek and was about to yell at Francis when a cry interrupted them.

"Daddy? Papa? MATTIE? Where did you go?"

"Al! I'm right here!"

Arthur was the first to spring into action, Francis hot on his heels. They rushed to bedroom riddled with worry for their new sons. They ran in to a heart-wrenching scene. Matthew was crying, holding his brother's hand as Alfred thrashed in the blankets, trapped.

"Papa! Somethin's wrong with Al!"

"MATTIE! Where are you? Come back! Momma?"

Arthur ran to the bed and cradled Alfred in his arms, Francis doing the same with Matthew. Tears were already making themselves known in Arthur's eyes.

"Daddy's here Alfred. Hush, now. It's safe."

"Daddy? Make it stop Daddy! Make it stop! They're gonna- They're gonna!"

Arthur rocked back and forth, tears falling with full force. Why? Why this poor and innocent child? What had he done in this world to deserve this? This fear and torture? Children needed warmth and love, not terror.

"N-no! Not the needle again! NO! NO! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY! I PROMISE!"

"H-He's back at _that_ place. A-Al always had it bad th-th-_there_ cause he tried to be m-my hero."

Arthur felt chills roll down his spine. It didn't seem like he was talking about their godparent's house. What had these children been through? What monsters lurked in their past? Arthur was almost afraid to find out.

"D-Daddy has you now Alfred, please don't cry."

"Mattieu... What place are you talking about?"

"NO! NO! NO! I DON WANNA! NO! WHY MOMMA? WHY?"

"A bad place Papa. A bad bad place. Momma would take us there afore she left."

It was getting harder for Arthur to hold Alfred as he jerked with every scream. He could no longer whisper words of comfort only openly sob as he held his little boy. Francis was barely able to continue questioning Matthew from the tears streaming down his own face and the lump in his throat.

"Why would she do that, mon petit?"

"Momma said it was for food, but she never fed us anyway."

Why? It was the only thing either adult could think of. Why? Why, why, why? What the hell did these children do to make their life such hell? Alfred was calming down. He was no longer screaming and thrashing, he was shaking but silent.

"A-Alfred? Are you okay, son?"

"D-Daddy...?"

Arthur cradled Alfred's head to his chest as sunny blue eyes blinked open. Francis and Matthew joined them in a tight embrace. They clung to each other like they would never let go.

"Daddy? Papa?"

"Y-yes Alfred?"

"Can we have waffles for breakfas?"

Tension in the room dissolved at the simple request. They would find out what happened to the twins, but right now they needed to be loved. It was their job to shower these boys in unconditional love now.

"Of course Alfred. Would you like waffles too Matthew?"

"Y-yes please."

"An bacon! Bacon is so yummy!"

"Bleh. I wan pancakes. Bacon is icky."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Lighthearted laughter filled the air. Soft sunlight spilled through the open window as the new family relaxed again.

"I agree with Mattieu. Bacon is very icky."

"Yes, because scones are what are really yummy."

"Non! None of your nasty British food!"

"What are you talking about, frog? Scones are delicious!"

The twins watched them argue back and forth, toothy grins on their faces to match the ones on their parent's faces.

"Les have it all! Big breakfas today!"

Francis smirked and Arthur smirked back. They did have guests coming over after all...

"Yes. Let's have a big breakfast."

* * *

><p>D: Did that make you cry? I cried. And I wrote it! Mleh. Personally, I like Bacon...<p>

Song for this chapter: "Le Festin" by Camille from the movie Ratatouille

Something to cheer you up: I wore Pierre today. Pierre is this little bird France has. I made a headband with him on it. I get all kind of weird looks... But it's worth it. I also made my eyeshadow the French flag. Tomorrow I'll have Gilbird and the German flag. Ja. :D

Tschüs~!


	8. Like Toy Soldiers

This chapter was so hard to write~~~ D: I'm soooooooo tired right now... This gets really angsty by the way. And Sci-fi-y and Magic-y. Yeah. Takes a trun you wouldn't really expect. Hope you still like it anyway!

Disclaimer: lkjawdfkhjadkjlfdskjd

WARNINGS: Child abuse, cursing

* * *

><p><em>One Year Earlier<em>

* * *

><p>"Shut the fucking kid up!"<p>

"I'm tryin'! 'S harder innit looks."

"I don't fucking care! Shut the little shit head up!"

Alfred was struggling in the dirty man's grip. They were in the back allies of New York City, dirt and grime practically filled the air. Alfred was determined not to go quietly this time. This was the third time he and his brother had been taken to that _place_. He did _not_ want to go back. Matthew was silent in the other man's arms, tears falling.

"No! No! Momma!"

"Momma can't help you here, kid. Momma don't even know you're here."

"A-Al... Be quiet..."

Alfred grit his teeth. The other man was starting to hurt his baby brother. He was supposed to be the hero! He was supposed to beat up the bad guys and save everyone, like Superman! Alfred didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

"That's a good boy."

They were carried off, for the third time, down dark allies and squeezed through tight doors. They had tried to tell their Momma about the bad things, but she would just look at them sadly and tell them she was lucky to find a babysitter for the late hours. Momma had to work at night. The babysitter never stayed long.

"Oh! Are our newest arrivals finally here?"

"Yessir, Mr. Winter."

"Good. We'll start on them immediately. Take them down"

No one liked Mr. Winter. The cold, cruel man had an aura about him that made everyone fear him. Maybe it was the ice-blue eyes that would peer into your soul, or maybe it was the way he could stand there, in the middle of the dimly lit concrete room, blood staining his white lab-coat, and be perfectly calm as he sent children to be tortured.

"Yessir, Mr. Winter."

* * *

><p>Matthew and Alfred were exhausted and scarred. After being constantly jabbed with needles, sliced open with scalpels in places their mother wouldn't notice, and injected with blood searing chemicals, they were ready to fall asleep and forget it all. The 'doctors' made them run and jump and climb and shout and lift things and try to solve puzzles. It was confusing and tiring for the twins. They would then ask the boys questions and inject them with something new. Then repeat the process.<p>

"What do they show as of late?"

"This one shows signs of super-strength. The other one isn't giving off any signs."

"We might have to fix that."

"Perhaps. But let's not be too hasty. It's only been a month. Ivan didn't start showing until three."

"Don't remind me of that failure. He was a waste of time and money."

"That's no way to talk about your own son. He was still useful."

"Ivan is not my son. He is a Braginsky now. Part of his wretched mother's family, not mine. We need perfect soldiers, not mistakes."

Alfred vaguely wondered who Ivan was. Why was he a failure? W-Would he be a failure? Would Mattie? It sounded like something bad. Really bad. If he tried, really hard, not to be a failure, then maybe they would stop hurting him.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, Alfred?"<p>

"Nothin, Daddy. I'm jus tired."

Arthur smiled down and the little boy curled against his side. Francis and Matthew were still cleaning up after dinner, or more, Matthew was chatting happily to his Papa while Francis cleaned. Arthur could hear their laughter from the living room.

"Can we go play outside, Daddy? With Mattie and Papa?"

"It's getting dark outside."

"But thas when it's prettiest!"

Arthur contemplated letting the boy have his wish. After the craziness today; meeting Francis' old neighbors and helping him move into his guest bedroom, chasing around the twins, shopping for toys and clothes for the twins, being in the twins' energetic presences, he was reluctant to do anything but lay down. But once he saw the glimmer in Alfred's eyes and what the boy had gone through just this morning, he agreed.

"Let us go play, mon lapin."

"I suppose we could..."

"Yay! Les go catch fiaflies, Mattie!"

Hadn't he just said he was tired? Arthur chuckled as the boys scrambled to reach the back door and get out onto the grass. Francis winked as he held out his hand to help Arthur off the couch. Arthur blushed but accepted the hand anyway, he was in a good mood.

A cool breeze greeted the family. It was early spring and the trees were starting to bloom. The grass was at it's greenest and daffodils were everywhere. The crab-apple trees in Arthur's backyard littered the ground in white blossoms. The sun was just setting, giving the yard an enchanted look as fireflies blinked off and on. It was like magic. Arthur smirked.

_"Peaceblossom? Are you there?"_

Arthur was met with a tinkling giggle. His old faerie friends had never left.

_"A little fun with the little ones?"_

_"What else?"_

Another bell-like giggle and the fae worked her magic. Fireflies danced and glowed around the twins, dancing in tandem to their play. Shrieks of laughter pierced the night. The cool breeze continued to blow as the faint sounds of faerie music filled the air and nature's creatures swayed to the beat.

"You still have the powers, mon petit lapin?"

"Of course. You can never loose this kind of magic."

Francis smiled and wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist. His smile widened when he was met without resistance. He went back to watching the children play. Their glee was infectious.

"Oui, I suppose it is..."

* * *

><p>Song for this chapter: "Like Toy Soldiers" by Eminem<p>

Um...? You like? No Rikey? Tell me! I love your input~! (THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS BTW~!)

Also! Updates will be sporadic because I have lots of Drama coming up. Legit. I have practice practically all weekend this week. Eugh. We're putting on Grease the second week of April~!

Second note: Would ya'll be okay with me changing my pen name to Gilly B.? :D Thas my name as Fem!Prussia of our BTT group~! Is gotta nice ring to it~


	9. Good Company

Ooooh~ Scary thunderstorms outside! Now I'm just waiting for Chibimerica or Chibinada to show up at my house. :D

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOO~

WARNGINGS: Child abuse, cursing

* * *

><p><em>One Month Earlier<em>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until she saw the bruises that she stopped using that babysitter. Her children, the reasons she walked the streets at night, were being hurt by the person she trusted them too. It was hard enough to find food for her children, let alone hire someone to watch them. She had wondered why he offered to watch them for free... The true reason was sicker than what she had thought. The man had been <em>selling<em> her children, and the buyers weren't going to give up the merchandise.

It was only after they had visited her home, threatened her and her babies, and had slapped her across the face, that she saw the scars. The horrible, horrible scars that marred her sons' skin. With as much as she truly go to see them, they were unnoticeable. Stitches stretched across their bellies, burn marks circling their thighs, puncture wounds from needles dotting the soft underside of their arms.

She had one shot. Those people would never find them at their god-forsaken godparent's house. She hated those bastards, friends of her ex-husband, but they were the boys' only hope. She wasn't stupid. Her husband had taken everything from her, reducing her to prostitution, but she wasn't stupid. She would ferry them away, down south, safe from the monsters. She would make it look like she killed them. It would take good acting on her part, but wasn't that what she did every night? She would make it seem as if she killed them for their own good. It would be hard, 'murdering' her own children, but she would do it.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

* * *

><p>Arthur had to go to work and so did Francis. Elizabeta was busy, Roderich had piano lessons to teach, Vash was on a case, Lili was out with friends, Conner and Gavan were manning the store, and Arthur didn't trust his twin brothers. No one wanted a babysitter they didn't know. The best solution they could come up with was Arthur taking the twins to work with him. Arthur ran it over with the principal. Principal Wang had always been a little giving when it came to small children, he would often let his teachers bring in their children for a day if needed. Nonetheless, Mr. Wang agreed.<p>

If Arthur hadn't wanted his 'meanest teacher in the school' reputation to drop even further, he would have openly laughed at the faces his students made. The twins were certainly excited.

"Mr. K! Since when did you have tiny tots?"

"As of Friday night, Mr. Køhler, thank you for your apparent concern over my affairs."

"They're so cute!"

"Yes, indeed, Ms. Maes."

"What do you mean by Friday night, Mr. Kirkland?"

"Exactly that, Mr. Väinämöinen. Let's start class now shall we?"

"If you would sir, I think we would all rather hear the story behind these two. It wouldn't hurt, just for today."

"Yeah!"

Arthur gazed at the students sitting in about him. He liked to keep things different, being a younger teacher, and kept the desks in more of a circle around the room, bar his desk. The twins were excitedly looking about the room, seated in Arthur's swivel chair. His students were looking at him expectantly. Kasem Chao, ever the polite one, sat in the desk closest to the board, sitting quietly but interested in Arthur's answer. Matthias Køhler, ever the troublemaker, was standing in the back, looking excited. Bella Maes, the sweetheart, was still cooing over the little ones. Berwald, his most intimidating student, looked a bit uncomfortable. Lukas looked bored, like always, and the other students seemed to be going about their own business.

"My name's Alfred!"

"I-I'm M-Matthew."

It seemed the twins had taken the decision out of his hands. Arthur sighed as he tried to come up with something to tell his students to satisfy them, but not tell them too much. It was only first block! He had three more classes to get through before the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Another block and a curious Advisory class later, and Arthur was ready for the day to end. It was only lunch, thankfully he had Plan time afterward. He could take the twins out somewhere, as they were starting to get bored. Listening to Arthur's class recite Shakespeare, very poorly, could do that to small children.<p>

It was when Arthur was packing up and about to head out with the boys , that a very stoic Gavan and an excited Francis walked through the door to his classroom. Oh the horror.

"Bonjour, mon petit lapin~! How has your day been?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Oi, language mon cher. And I am here on my lunch break, to take you out on yours~! Your brother has agreed to watch the little ones."

Arthur ignored the flirty wink and turned to his expressionless brother.

"I thought you hated France?"

Gavan merely stared at Arthur, then Francis, for a few moments before shrugging and gathering up the twins.

"Yay! We get ta play with Unca Wales!"

* * *

><p>"What are you getting at with this, frog?"<p>

"I am hurt mon cher, can I not take you out for lunch without having ulterior motives?"

"No."

"Ah, so cruel."

Francis smirked over the rim of his wineglass, he was going to have a little fun with his bunny rabbit today. It would lighten up his day once he got passed the anger. His little bunny looked so cute when he was mad, too... But to the point, Arthur had been worrying himself sick over the twins and he had not even known them for a week. Arthur needed a distraction, whether he wanted it or not.

"I got you a calender, mon cher."

"The hell? A calender?"

"Oui! It is such a lovely calender. Here you are."

Francis' smile widened as he watched Arthur's cheeks flush in embarrassment and then anger as he looked over the paper Francis pulled out.

"This. Is _not._ A calender."

"Non, mon lapin, it is clearly a calender."

"This is a bloody marriage registration contract! The hell!"

"Oh~ But Arthur, I hear the only way to get a true, British gentleman in your bed, is through marriage, non?"

That look, it was the best look Francis had ever seen on Arthur's face.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

After a punch to the face, Francis lay on the floor of the restaurant, smiling.

"Ah~ Tough love."

* * *

><p>xD I couldn't resist.<p>

Song used for this chapter: "Good Company" (multilang version) from the movie Oliver

New characters! :D

In case you didn't know:

Matthias Køhler - Denmark

Bella Maes - Belgium

Tino Väinämöinen - Finland

Kasem Chao - Thailand

Berwald Oxenstierna - Sweden

Lukas Bondevik - Norway

They probably seem like really random choices for students, but I promise it will all make sense in the end. Ohhhhh~ *wiggly fingers*

Anyway. I'm tired.


	10. The Dead Can't Testify

Umm... Let's just get to it!

Disclaimer: waieuldsjk

WARNINGS: Cursing, child abuse, implied ChinaxScotland (Yaoi)

* * *

><p>I am a needle. A needle used for evil and vile things. I may be controlled by gentle hands, but I am rough upon entry. I pierce innocent skin with fervor, I inject their tiny veins with poison. They may clean me, but I am over-used. Fill, squirt, inject, sterilize. Fill, squirt, inject, sterilize. Over and over, I see children morph before me. They scream in pain and I watch them from my perch upon the stainless steel tray. If I could cringe and cry with them, I would. They keep me on hand, always, for more torture, and I go willingly because that is my job. Though, sometimes, I almost wish I weren't made for this. I don't want this to be my job. But if it weren't, then what other type of needle what take my place? I would shudder at the thought.<p>

I watch the children as they change. I've seen one lift metal tanks a hundred times his size. I've seen one turn invisible and back for as long as he wished. I've seen many children come and go. But the saddest story I have seen was that of little Ivan Braginsky, son to the head sadist, General Winter. A failure, a reject, a broken toy that they had deemed un-fixable. I felt a connection to the small boy, I had met him many times in their haste to make him do something, _anything_.

But little Ivan couldn't do anything like they wanted. He couldn't lift things or run really fast. He couldn't move things with his mind or make them explode. The most they came up with was an odd resistance to temperature. He was never hot nor cold. He was useless in their eyes. I still remember the day when the boy, of age six, was slapped, quite soundly, across the face by his own father. Ivan had then been dragged away.

I haven't seen him since. I wonder if they threw him in the bin, like they would eventually do to me? I may be Mr. Winter's favorite needle, but I will never know. For I am just a needle.

* * *

><p><em>He was running. Soft snowflakes drifted about him, lightly brushing the tips of his hair. Acting as if he were standing still, when he was moving so fast. Gravity defied him for a moment. A sharp branch whipped across his forehead, while a sharp knife sliced his cheek. Pain erupted around his neck. He was being choked on his favorite scarf. <em>

_"Brother..."_

_No, no, no. Go away, go away, go away, go away. Why must she follow, in every nightmare? In every dream? He could see his own blood staining the snow below him. Above him. He couldn't see his own hands as he tried to catch something to pull. He caught hair. He pulled with as much might he could muster. He was starting to feel suffocated. His scalp burned. He was pulling his own hair. _

_He was locked in a room. It was pitch black, but he could see everything. The red dripping hooks hanging from the ceiling, the concrete floor covered in new and dried human liquids. The room smelled of blood, piss, and tears. Just like home. This was home. A new type of panic and fear swept through his little body. _

_"Brother... You should come back now, Brother."_

_No, no, no. Go away, go away, go away, go away. A blue ribbon. It was tipped in blood, just like everything in his dreams. His skin was on fire. He was falling into a deep chasm, it was bottomless. He could hear screams as he fell, and fell, and fell. They were his._

_He was running. He was in a field of sunflowers. He felt a light, bubbly feeling for the first time since this started. He loved sunflowers. They, too, were dipped in blood. Yellow and vermillion. Red and gold. He could hide here. It was dark. The flowers were gone. He was trapped in the snow. Soft snowflakes drifted about him, lightly brushing the tips of his hair. He had been here before._

_"Brother... I've got you now big brother!"_

* * *

><p>A seven year old Ivan awoke, panting, and tangled in the ragged blanket he had. He was in another back alley. It was raining. What town was this now? What city? He had been running for so long, he couldn't even remember. It had been a year since he left. He was so lucky he was able to steal money from his father, else he wouldn't have made it this far. He didn't have much left.<p>

He remembered the slap quite well. It had stung, but it hadn't hurt as much as some of the experiments he had been through. Little Ivan rubbed the numerous scars lining his neck, covered by the scarf his older sister had made him. It was the first time, no matter how miserably he failed, that his father had hit him. It hurt, deep down, somewhere. He had been hearing whispers of new children. Replacements. At first, Ivan resented the idea of them. They were going to steal the love he never got from his father. But after his escape, he felt sorry for them and wished them luck.

He remembered catching a glimpse of them as he left through the air vents. Two blonde boys that weren't much younger than him. One had a more pale-type blonde, while the other... The other had hair the color of sunflowers. It was then that he had heard his father.

_"Ivan is not my son. He is a Braginsky now. Part of his wretched mother's family, not mine. We need perfect soldiers, not mistakes."_

He had left and never looked back. It was time to start moving on.

* * *

><p>It was amusing to Alfred. He giggled as he watched his Daddy run back and forth, trying to tell the older kids what to do. They had been placed in a makeshift play-pen in the middle of a theater. Like that would stop the twins if they wanted to get out. But they were content to watch as the big kids attempted to put on a play. <em>Alice In Wonderland<em> was failing miserably right now. Arthur was not director material.

Arthur had been asked to step in for tonight's practice, since the usual drama director was sick. Less asked than blackmailed. Francis had been such a prat during lunch! The twat still had work so now he was stuck with the twins and trying to direct a musical. He did not like this, not one bit.

"Alright yeh little bastards, we're doin' this my way now!"

"The hell are you doing here Conner?"

"I was gonna pick yeh and tots up, but yeh seem to be in a little mess here. So I'm taking over."

"By whose permission? You aren't allowed to do this Scottie!"

"Just take the babes and go, Iggy. I talked te tha Principal already."

"Mr. Wang is really going to let you do this? _You _of all people are going to direct this play?"

"Yeah. Think I can't do it? An' o'course Yao is gonna let me do it. He'll let me get away with anythin'."

Arthur shuddered to think what that wink meant. He really didn't want to know.

"Hi Unca Sco'land!"

"H-hi!"

"Hey there, wee laddies. England and France treatin' yeh alright?"

"Yeah!"

Alfred was helping Matthew climb out of the pen, and pulling himself out. Conner laughed at the boys' escape as they launched themselves at him. He returned their hugs and handed them off to Arthur.

"Yeh best be gettin' home. The Irelands wanted ta make yeh dinner."

"Bloody hell, not again."

* * *

><p>Song for this chapter: "The Dead Can't Testify" by Billy Talent (It's about witch trials, but whatever.)<p>

I don't know how it happened, really. I mean, who comes up with ChinaxScotland? The hell? ... Eh. Think it's funny, really...

Anyway... The first part was written for my creative writting class. Ivan has most of a chapter! :D You won't see him again this story... I think. He might make another short appearance, but... Yeah. Plot is really going to start picking up from here. Next chapter will have a time skip and the ball will start rolling.

xD Drama practice was excruciating. Our director brought her baby though. He's cute. And the inspiration for the second half of the chapter. Anyway... (Kesesese Prussia gets all the bitches. I got, like, three lap dances backstage. That was fun.)

Oh yeah! I got a request for a picture of Gilbird on mah head. It is now my profile pic~! :D

Do svidanya!


	11. La Vie En Rose

OMAIGAW. LIKE. OHMAIGAAAAAA. *whimpers* I wrote it. I can't effin belive I wrote it. My first smut scene. SMUT. And this chapter is twice as long as usual! dksjflkdfj Anyway, you can skip over it if you want. I don't feel like changing the rating yet either. There's a warning if you want to skip, so please don't flame~! Thank you!

Disclaimer: No.

WARNINGS: Yaoi. Which is gay. With sex. Gay sex. FRANCIS AND ARTHUR HAVE GAY SEX.

* * *

><p>In the month that followed, Arthur had become <em>far<em> too comfortable coming home to a warm house filled with the smell of french cuisine already cooking in the kitchen. It made a nice, fuzzy feeling take root in his stomach. Francis was always there when he got home, without fail.

The twins would be bouncing about, telling him about the day they had with either Auntie Lili or Auntie Liza. They would be enrolled in the local kindergarten soon.

It was a very domestic sort of life he had come home too. Arthur had been slightly giddy for the past week. It had always been a secret longing of his to have that picture perfect family, with the stern but loving father, and the doting mother who loved all her children. He had never really had that. He had seen it on the telly, he had heard the other children talk of their parents, and had always been slightly looked down upon for being raised by 'hoodlums'. Sure, he loved his brothers and they loved him. They did everything they could to make him happy, and he had always appreciated that. But they had also been the definition of dysfunctional. This new family wasn't perfect, but it was pretty damn close.

There was one thing about his new routine that was bothering him. Arthur would walk in to the kitchen after coming home, and would be assaulted with a peck on the cheek. It wasn't the kiss itself that gave him butterflies and made his cheeks burn, it was _who_ was kissing him. Francis had said he wanted to be friends again, and had even made it obvious that he wanted more, but... They had been enemies for so long. How did he know that Francis wouldn't hurt him. A part of him told him that he was being ridiculous. Here was the man he had simultaneously loved and hated for years, wanting to make amends and be more than friends. Why shouldn't he be falling over his feet to accept the offer?

_One, _that other voice in his head sneered, he had more dignity than that. And two, his heart had been broken once by that bastard and he wasn't about to let that happen again. Francis would have to go through many hoops, and still Arthur wasn't going to trust him too easily. No matter how well he cooked or how sweet he looked playing with the twins, or how...

_Slap!_

"So cruel, mon petit! Why must you always slap me? The kiss was nothing but an innocent greeting, non?"

"Nothing about you is ever innocent."

"...True, but that doesn't mean you have to slap my beautiful face, mon amore."

"I'm not your love! Or your rabbit for that matter! Stop calling me such things!"

A hurt look crossed over Francis' features for a moment, but Arthur chose to ignore it. If he acknowledged it, he would feel guilty and he couldn't have that frog manipulating that. Arthur crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Where are the boys? Shouldn't they be home by now?"

"Apparently your neighbors have a little boy the twins' age, Kiku. They wanted to sleep over, and I said it would be okay."

Arthur tensed, about to yell at the frog for letting the boys play in a stranger's house without his consent, before Francis continued.

"Gavan is also spending the night, just in case anything happens."

Arthur released the breath he had been holding. Well, the frog could make smart decisions. Sometimes. Arthur lazily hummed a reply as he watched Francis finish cooking dinner. Francis wasn't smiling while he stirred the soup on the stove, something was wrong. Arthur felt a twinge in his heart as he realized what was making the Frenchman upset.

"I... I didn't really mean it... You... You can a-always call me your... l-little rabbit... I was just a tad bit... flustered..."

Francis' shoulders tensed and then relaxed. He didn't turn to face Arthur as he slowly moved the pot off the burner and turned off the stove. Arthur was fidgeting.

"Mon petit lapin."

There was something in Francis' tone that set Arthur's heart a flutter and take his breath away. He was blushing furiously as Francis turned around, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mon petit..."

Arthur latched his hands to his face to hide his blush. Francis was taking his sweet time to make his way over to the Brit. Arthur was frozen on the spot from a tension he couldn't quite name.

"What is it already?"

Francis smirked as he gently curled his fingers under Arthur's chin and pulled Arthur's hands to the side, revealing his blush. Arthur fidgeted again.

"Mon petit lapin, you are the cutest when you're flustered."

"Bloody frog!"

Arthur was about to insult the blonde man more when lips were suddenly pressed to his in a passionate kiss. Arthur was still as stalk and liquid goo all at the same time. He froze from the shock and melted into the kiss all at the same time. Francis' lips were pressed against his in such a delicious manner, Arthur couldn't help but react. Francis became more bold at the reciprocation.

A tongue was seeking entrance to his mouth, languidly lapping at Arthur's lips. Arthur nearly moaned as he granted the Frenchman access. It was slow, sweet ecstasy as their tongues danced. Arthur did let loose a small moan as his hands moved to thread themselves in long blonde locks. Francis' arms moved to pull him closer and wrap around his hips.

Arthur was completely and utterly lost, and most of him liked it. But there was a part of him that told him to stop, that he would be broken again, the logical part. The tattered and torn part. The part that pushed Francis away when Arthur was really starting to enjoy the kiss.

"I... I can't."

Francis was taken aback. He frowned. His arm reached out to catch Arthur before he ran. Back to chest, Francis held him close. He couldn't see the tears, but he could feel them warm his arms as they fell.

"Why? Why can't you love me, mon petit lapin?"

Arthur choked back a sob. He couldn't stand the pain in Francis' whispered questions.

"I... I c-can't. I can't!"

"Can not or will not?"

Rough hands turned Arthur around to see the hurt in Francis' eyes, face to face. Arthur let loose another sob as he shut his own. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to hurt Francis, but what if he got hurt instead? What if he got his heart broken again? What if? What if? What if? Something in Arthur snapped. His life was filled with what ifs. What if, just this once, he did what he _really_ wanted? Arthur opened his eyes in determination. He could do this. Arthur leaned in and whispered in the Frenchman's ear.

"Can and will."

Francis smirked in relief as he wrapped his arms around his little bunny again.

"Good."

Francis kissed him again. It was heaven. Arthur let go. He let go of the hatred, the reluctance, the self-consciousness. Left it drift as he kissed Francis back. Moans filled the tiny kitchen as the two intertwined once more. Arthur was lifted and set on the counter. Kissing became more frantic, more lust filled. Francis moved to trail feather-light kisses along his new lover's neck, unbuttoning Arthur's shirt along the way. Arthur groaned as his bare chest hit cold air and long, skilled fingers found one of his nipples, giving it a small tweak.

"F-Francis."

Francis was busy sucking the tender skin of Arthur's neck, leaving a lovely bruise and gently rubbing his thumb across his lover's nipple.

"Oui, mon lapin?"

"I... I..."

Arthur was beyond words as Francis moved his mouth from Arthur's neck to his other exposed nipple, flicking his tongue across it.

"B-bed..."

Arthur received a light chuckle as he was suddenly lifted, bridal style, and carried out of the kitchen.

"W-what do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you to bed."

* * *

><p>WARNING! SEXY TIME!<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur sputtered in exasperation as he wrapped his arms around Francis' neck and snuggled his head in the crook of the Frenchman's neck. They arrived all too soon in Arthur's bedroom. Arthur was nervous.<p>

"What is the problem, mon amore?"

"N-Nothing! ...I... I just h-haven't..."

Francis paused as he gently set Arthur down on the bed.

"Mon lapin, are you a virgin?"

"N-No! ...I... Yes."

Francis gave a tender smile as he pulled his blushing soon-to-be lover into a hug. This certainly changed things. If Arthur didn't want to go further, he would most definitely stop. He didn't want to make his little bunny hate him again.

"We don't have to go all the way, mon lapin."

"I-I want to go all the way! I do! I just... I don't..."

"I understand, but are you sure? I would stop for you, mon lapin, if you wanted me to."

"I-I'm sure."

"Then we'll take it slow. I'll show you how to _really_ make love, mon lapin."

"Frog! Say stuff like that and we'll never get anywhere!"

Francis winked as he sauntered out of the room. Arthur was confused, but he didn't question it. He simply threw a pillow at the doorway, hoping to hit Francis when he walked back in. He missed. Francis simply chuckled as he came back and stepped over the downed pillow. He was holding a small bottle. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"It is for later, mon lapin, do not worry."

Arthur blushed. Francis smirked and dropped the bottle beside the bed. Arthur gripped the bedsheets as he approached. Francis slid a hand down Arthur's bare arm, slipping Arthur's shirt down with it. Francis placed little open-mouthed kisses along Arthur's arm, his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, until he reached his mouth again. Warm, wet lips greeted him and opened for him. It tasted like mint and tea, Francis' new favorite flavors. Francis slowly moved his hands along Arthur's bare chest, mapping out every inch of his little rabbit. Arthur was panting as Francis moved to suck at Arthur's neck.

"F-Francis... nnggnn."

"Oui?"

"P...Please... ah!"

Arthur gasped as Francis moved his hand, trailing it down Arthur's chest to rest between his legs. He ever so slowly unzipped Arthur's pants and slid them off. Arthur blushed harder as he found himself in only his boxers, being stared at by the Frenchman.

"W-what?"

"You are beautiful, mon lapin."

"A-Am not! I'm a man. Men can't be beautiful!"

"Oh contrair, mon lapin. You are the most beautiful man I have seen."

"Sh-Shut up!"

Francis chuckled at Arthur's antics as he removed his own shirt and pants, letting them fall to the floor with the rest of Arthur's clothing. Arthur squeaked in embarrassment as he watched Francis. Finely toned muscles, not too much, but just enough to turn Arthur on. Oh god, Francis was completely naked.

"Mon petit lapin, are you still sure?"

"Y-yes."

Arthur was once again caught up in a heated kiss. Desire filled him as he felt Francis' fingers explore his body. His breath hitched as Francis reached his boxers and slowly pulled them down, revealing his erect member. Arthur panted heavily as Francis moved down and gently licked the tip.

"W-Wha..?"

"Just relax, mon petit."

"Nnnggnn!"

Francis' tongue slowly moved from base to tip before sucking. He head bobbed slightly up and down as Arthur's fingers entwined themselves in his hair. Arthur almost couldn't stand the sensations. That hot, wet mouth enveloping his swollen member. He'd never felt something like this before. Francis kept sucking as he reached for the bottle of oil. He popped the cap and coated his fingers. Francis stopped with a final lick. Arthur groaned at the loss of warmth. Francis gently spread Arthur's legs apart.

"I'm going to prepare you, mon petit. It'll hurt if I don't."

"What do you- ah!"

Arthur felt an oily finger invade his entrance. It was not an unpleasant feeling, but it was unexpected.

"Just relax. It will feel good, I promise."

"Mmmnn."

Francis slowly pumped his finger in and out, feeling Arthur slowly relax. He added a second finger a started to scissor him, Arthur moaned at the new feeling. When Francis added a third finger, he hit that delectable spot that made Arthur jerk in pleasure and moan harder than he had before. Francis fingered harder, aiming for the prostate as he kissed Arthur and captured his moans. Their tongues battled as Francis stopped.

"Are you ready, mon cher?"

"Nnnnnnn."

Arthur nodded as he moaned at the loss of contact. It was then that a new, larger, force entered him. It was a bit painful but Arthur trusted Francis.

"Just relax, mon cher. I'll try to go slow."

"Mmphm."

Francis slowly filled Arthur to the hilt. He paused, waiting for Arthur's signal. Arthur was uncomfortable at most, it was a strange feeling, being filled, but not unpleasant. Slowly, his muscles got used to the intrusion and relaxed. Arthur nodded for Francis to move. It sent shock-waves.

"Nnnnggggn!"

Francis gently rocked them back and forth, setting a slow pace. Soon, with Arthur's loud moans as encouragement, he rocked faster, slamming into his little love, searching for that sweet spot.

"Ah!"

Francis continued hitting that spot. Sweat dripped from his brow as he concentrated. Arthur's moans increased as Francis started stroking his neglected member. He could feel himself reaching the edge.

"F-Francis!"

"Mon lapin!"

Arthur came with a frenzy. Pearly white semen pooled on their stomachs. Francis reached his point soon after, filling Arthur to the brim. Both were panting as they came down from their ecstasy high. Francis rose to get a washcloth and soon returned and cleaned them up. They hadn't had dinner yet, but neither cared as they snuggled up and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>YOU CAN LOOK NOW. :D<p>

* * *

><p>It was nearing close to midnight, the witching hour, when Arthur was awakened by light giggling.<p>

_"So, you've finally given in, huh? Good for you!"_

_"Hush you! What are you doing here?"_

The small faerie sobered up as she looked at Arthur with serious eyes. This was bad. The fae were very rarely serious creatures.

_"You told us to check up on what happened with the boys' mother and why she left, yes?"_

_"Yes..."_

Francis was starting to stir, but Arthur ignored him in favor of listening to the tiny faerie.

_"She's dead. Murdered."_

* * *

><p>Song used for this chapter: "La vie en rose" by Edith Piaf (Is good~! Go listen!)<p>

Dun Dun Dun. TOLD YOU THERE WAS PLOT! :D See. There _was_ a point to this chapter! But yeah. First smut scene. IT WAS SOOO HARD. (Heh, _hard._)

Well, off to drama practice~!

Auf Weidersehen mein lieblings~!


	12. Take Me Away

GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS! SPRING BREAK. Yeah. A whole week to update chapters~! Add insomnia right now and you get twice the chapters~! This one is really short, but it's got oddles of plot. So... anyway...

WARNINGS: French from google translate, character death, hints at child abuse

BTW: If you haven't picked up on it, things said in italics is faerie talk...

* * *

><p>"<em>Dead?"<em>

_"Dead."_

_"How?"_

_"Water pipe to the face. Repeatedly. It was bad, Arthur."_

Arthur winced and Francis started moving beside him. Francis yawned before lazily turning his head in Arthur's direction, not yet opening his eyes.

"Mon lapin? Que faites-vous éveillé? Il est très tard dans la nuit."

"English, Franny. I don't speak Franch."

"Français? Absurde! Je parle espagnol!"

"Just go back to sleep."

"Oui..."

Francis settled back to sleep. Arthur smiled fondly at the man. Arthur didn't know much french but he was fairly certain the man had said something about speaking Spanish. The silly man was obviously not a morning person. Arthur snapped back to the situation at hand. Murder.

_"Do you have a culprit?"_

_"No... But there's something that might be important."_

The faerie was shifting nervously as Arthur tensed.

_"What is it?"_

_"The twins... We think... something happened... something bad."_

Dread slowly pooled in Arthur's chest, causing him to panic.

_"What about the boys?"_

_"It looked like... She made it look like she killed them. It was horrible. We think... She was trying to save them. Protect them... from something worse. Worse than death."_

The dread intensified, clawing in Arthur's chest in fear. Something worse than death. He didn't know what to think, what to do. He was going to have to find out what that something was. It would be the only way to continue the protection the boys' mother had bought them.

_"Thank you, Mustardseed."_

_"Yes, Arthur. Keep them safe."_

With that, the tiny faerie left. Arthur sat in contemplation for a few minutes. Francis was still sleeping beside him, and wouldn't wake any time soon. Arthur searched for Francis' comfort. He cautiously gripped the other's hand, making sure not to wake him with the motion. The boys were at the neighbor's house for the night. Arthur felt the sudden need to rush out and hold them in his arms, make certain that they're safe.

_"Puck!"_

_"Hello, hello, little Arthur. Long time no see~"_

_"I need your help. And Titania's."_

The hobgoblin grinned up at Arthur with a cheshire smile.

_"Oh~ And here I was, hoping for a social call. Little Artie never calls me unless he needs something anymore. But I digress. What is it that you need of me and the queen, fair Iggy?"_

Arthur ignored the taunts and looked the hobgoblin in the eye. He unnerved the small fae a bit, causing Puck to shift on his feet and flutter his wings.

_"First, I ask that Lady Titania give the twins that are under my care her strongest spell for safety. I fear they could be in danger."_

_"I'll ask the queen. Shall I ask this of Oberon as well?"_

_"If he seems in the mood to help, yes."_

Puck nodded solemnly, this was not the time to joke about.

_"More?"_

_"Yes. I need you to investigate their mother's murder. She was protecting them from something. I want you to find out what. Can you do this for me?"_

The hobgoblin gave Arthur a silent salute before flying off into the night. Arthur settled back into bed, curling up close to Francis. He wasn't going to be able to sleep much that night.

* * *

><p>He sat at his desk, twirling his bloodied pipe. That bitch was an inconvenience. Her death was sweet punishment, but not enough. She had cost him his prize possessions. His two favorite little toy soldiers. The pipe thunked against his desk. He could still remember the crimson blood spilling in her long blonde hair as his pipe had crushed her pretty face. He had wanted to do so much more, to make it last. Violate her in every way possible. But the bitch had cost him.<p>

The one with strength could take out an entire army. He was valuable. The timid one could turn invisible, the perfect spy. He was valuable. He had had to make her death blunt and brutal. The bitch deserved more. She tried to deceive him. Make it look like his experiments were dead. He wasn't fooled. They were super soldiers, they wouldn't die so easily. Blood dripped from his pipe, still warm. He had two new little toys, but they wouldn't suffice. They weren't showing yet. The two squaling italian twins were more annoying than anything else. He wanted his favorites back.

"Eduard."

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Find them."

"Y-yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"Mattie?"<p>

The boys lay on the floor, wrapped snug in the sleeping bags Kiku's parents laid out for them. Kiku, their new friend, was asleep beside them and their Uncle Wales was asleep on the couch. They were the only ones awake.

"Yeah, Al?"

"He's lookin' for us."

"I know."

"I'll make sure he don't get us. I'm the hero afferall."

"I know, Al."

Matthew smiled at his brother who smiled back. The scary man wouldn't be able to find them this time.

* * *

><p>Song for this chapter: "Take Me Away" by Globus<p>

DUN DUN DUN

WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO THE END YOU GUYS! (I have a whole bunch planned though :D )

Translations:

"Mon lapin? Que faites-vous éveillé? Il est très tard dans la nuit." - "My rabbit? Why are you up? It's very late at night."

"Français? Absurde! Je parle espagnol!" - "French? Nonsense! I'm speaking Spanish!"

Heh.

GUNTEN NACHT! (I'm not gonna sleep anyway...)


	13. A Tale: I'm Not A Soldier

WABABA. Kay. We're so close~ The end is near! XD I'LL BE DONE THIS WEEK. OMAIGAW. I'm already planning a sequal though. Heh. So stay tuned~!

Disclaimer: I think I've forgotten to do this actually... Meh.

WARNINGS: Child abuse

* * *

><p>Kiku was a very nice young lad, Arthur had to admit. The thing that caught him by surprise was his guardian. In all the few years he had been teaching and more living next to the man, he had never realized that Yao Wang was his neighbor.<p>

"Hello, Arthur! Long time no see."

"Yeah..."

"Mei! What have I told you about chewing on your brother?"

"Soo started it!"

"I don't care. Say you're sorry!"

"Yes, lăo dàgē."

"Good girl."

It was kind of cute, watching the children run about and Yao chase after them. He very obviously loved small children. Arthur wondered how he became the principal of a high school, filled with unruly teenagers.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what we got to do!"

"And what's that, Alfred?"

"You gotta g-guess, Daddy."

"I don't know... I'm no good at guessing, Matthew."

"We made paper boats! An we got ta race em! It was so cool!"

Arthur laughed at the excitement still shining in Alfred's eyes as Matthew nodded with his brother. It looked like they enjoyed themselves.

"Mister Wang has a river in his backyard! Can we get a river in our yard? Please?"

"Do you mean a creek, Alfred? It's hard to have a whole river in your yard. And I'm sure we have a creek somewhere in the forest. We'll look for one when we get back."

"Really? So cool!"

Arthur laughed again as Alfred began to bounce up and down in excitement. Little Kiku, who was standing a ways off, gave a polite nod when Arthur looked his way. It was one of the worse moments Puck decided to show up in. He glanced at the small fae and gave a slight nod.

"Alright boys, enough pestering Mr. Wang. Time to go!"

* * *

><p>"How does it work again?"<p>

This pretentious man was going to meet the end of Mr. Winter's pipe very soon. And Mr. Winter's pipe was not very nice during first meetings. This bored sounding representative from the top was getting on the General's last nerves.

"Molecular structures and waves. As I've said before."

"Yes. But explain further. How does this one work?"

Mr. Winter smiled. At least he was getting on the other man's nerves as well.

"Ah, the chemicals released from his emotions can set off waves throughout his body. Our experimentation has allowed the waves to cause his molecules to vibrate at such a frequency that the vibration jumps to the molecules around him. The vibrations eventually build up on the object of his focus and become so fast that the molecules can not handle it and simply explode."

"The boy is how old?"

"Two years."

"Name?"

"Lovino Vargas."

They paused in forced conversation as the representative moved further along the hall. He stopped at the next window that viewed a small, gray room. It was made from steel, just like the other rooms, with a tiny cot and peacefully sleeping babe tucked in. The only difference in this room and the last was the multitude of crayon drawings strewn about the floor.

"This one?"

"His twin, Feliciano Vargas."

"What can he do?"

"He can draw the future."

"Oh really, now?"

Winter ignored the sarcasm dripping off the other's tone.

"Yes. We are unsure on how to explain it. It seems that time itself moves like a wave and branches off into smaller waves for each person in existence. Feliciano is able to harness these waves by shifting his own molecules to accommodate them. He is able to express the future of a person through drawings. He has never been wrong."

"Fascinating."

"We have four more to see."

"Four? I thought there were eight in total?"

"No. Six. You will see four more."

"Fine. Lead on."

* * *

><p>"<em>What have you found?"<em>

Puck looked at him with worry. Arthur was alone in his room after he convinced Francis to take the boys exploring in the woods. After finally getting Francis to agree, he had cornered Puck, who now sat on the bedpost.

_"Lots of things, fair Iggy. Terrible things."_

_"Like what? Tell me already!"_

_"I went back to the apartment the girls showed me, and I talked to the mice. They see things. And hear things."_

_"Go on."_

_"There was this babysitter the boys had. When their mother wasn't around, he'd sell them."_

_"Sell them?"_

Possibilities rushed through Arthur's head. Why would a man sell two little boys? Prostitution? The thought was almost too much. He could not imagine his little ones being sold as sex slaves. Their precious innocence... No! It couldn't be that. What else? Child labor? But they were so small. They couldn't lift anything heavy or do anything productive... No. What else?

_"Yes. I found the buyer after the mice told me where he was. Apparently, we weren't the only ones concerned for the lads. They had been sold for experimentation. The man who wanted them is trying to make the perfect toy soldiers."_

* * *

><p>"This one?"<p>

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Age seven."

"Ability?"

"He is able to shift his molecules at such a rate that they affect the air waves around him. He can manipulate the waves to affect objects around him and himself. This can simulate the ability of flight."

"Are his looks a side effect?"

"No, he is naturally albino."

"Next."

If he didn't need this man to report back to the mob bosses and thus grant him funding, he would be long dead. As such he needed to show this man the potential of his little soldiers.

"Ludwig. Age six."

"Ludwig...?"

"He has no last name."

He could see the confusion settle on the other man's face before he shook it off with a shrug. He didn't care.

"What can he do?"

"He is able to shift his molecules so that they vibrate the molecules around him and can send this vibration to the object of his focus. He is able to make the molecules vibrate at such a frequency that they reach boiling point and either melt or combust."

"Ooh, Pyrokinesis."

"You're sarcasm is unappreciated, Mr. Hall."

"Oh, please forgive me. I find this all very interesting."

"Shall we just move on?"

"Yes, let's."

Mr. Winter took the time to examine his adversary with a piercing glare. What about this man made him so cocky? Everyone feared Mr. Winter and his pipe, no exceptions. Was it his position that made him think he was safe? That wasn't going to last long. He would be dead by waterpipe as soon as he reported back to the head. The man didn't even have looks to protect him. He was ugly with a squinty face and beady eyes. He was lean but short, greasy hair slicked back. He reminded Winter of a weasel.

"This is my own Yaketerina Braginskaya. Age nine."

"Your own daughter?"

"Yes. She is close to useless though."

"Hmph. What can she do?"

"When chemicals are released into the body for emotions, they set off waves. She is able to move her molecules at such a rate that she can control these waves. She is able to manipulate emotions."

"You're right. Close to useless."

"Next is my favorite. She is also my daughter."

They came to the next and last window. It was much darker inside this room. The others had a single, but bright, florescent light bulb. This room had none. You could only see with the light pouring in from the sterile hallway. You could barely make out a slim figure in the darkness. Blood dripped down the walls.

"Natalya Arlovskaya. Age six."

Mr. Hall was suddenly afraid. Winter could see it in the way he gulped nervously and wrung his hands, the way his eyes widened just a tiny bit. Winter smiled at the effect his daughter had on the man.

"She is able to manipulate waves around projectiles. Whether it be to stop it or make sure it hits its mark, she can shift her molecules to control the air waves around her and around her target. She can deflect swords and stop bullets. She makes her papa proud."

"I-I'm sure."

Winter smiled.

"Time to go, yes?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><em>"P-perfect soldiers?"<em>

_"Yes. He's funded by the mob. He's got six other children with him right now."_

_"Six?"_

_"And he wants the twins back."_

All the blood drained from Arthur's face. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

* * *

><p>Song for this chapter: A mixture of "All These Things That I've Done" by The Killers and "A Tale" by Javier Navarrete<p>

Translations:

lăo dàgē - Big Brother -Chinese

New Characters:

Kiku - Japan

Mei - Taiwan

Soo - Korea

Feliciano and Lovino Vargas - North and South Italy

Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia

Ludwig - Germany

Yaketerina Braginskaya - Ukraine

Natalya Arlovskaya - Belarus

You know... Just in case. Love me? Hate me? :D Also, since no one commented about it. The faeries. They're from a Midsummer Night's Dream. :D

Anyway...

Do svidanya~


	14. This Is A Call To Arms

SPECIAL THANKS TO KetsuekiNoAoiNamida FOR FIXING MY FRENCH! :D

This chapter is kinda short, but it's really a filler for the badassness that is about to go down! YEAH!

Disclaimer: Do I own Hetalia? No. I do not.

WARNINGS: Um... Oh! Cursing... But you should be used to that by now...

* * *

><p>"Francis."<p>

"Oui?"

"Let's... Let's take the kids for a walk, yeah?"

"We just came from the forest, mon lapin. Why go back?"

"Because... I need to. Right now... I really need to walk with you and the boys. Just... Please?"

Arthur was having a hard time keeping the pain off of his face. Conflicting emotions ran underneath the surface. Experiments. His little boys were experiments. The horrors they must have gone through. It was unimaginable, yet very real. He might never see them again. He was going to go in, full force, with the power of the fae behind him, to defeat a madman. Francis would take good care of the boys if he died in the process. He didn't want to leave the boys, or Francis for that matter, but he wasn't just going to sit around and wait for trouble to come. He would have to do this on his own, because he couldn't even think about losing his Franny. Francis was the man he loved and the twins were the children he never knew he wanted. He wasn't going to lose any of them, even if it meant losing himself. Francis was scrutinizing his face, looking for reasons behind his strange request.

"Let us go then."

"Thank you, Franny."

"Any time, mon cher."

* * *

><p>Arthur said he was going to the store, but Francis didn't believe that for a second. He was worried. Why had Arthur been acting so strange? It was while he was pacing in the kitchen, the twins playing in the living room where he could watch them from a distance, when the answer smacked him in the face. Literally.<p>

"What in the..?"

"Mister Francis, sir! You have to listen to me!"

"...Quoi?"

There was a tiny person... with wings... floating in front of him. What? The tiny lady looked desperate.

"It's about the twins! And Arthur!"

Francis focused on what she was saying, ignoring the fact that she was probably one of the faeries Arthur always seemed to notice.

"Go on..."

Francis was left dazed as the faerie explained all. Experiments, murder, and Arthur trying to be martyr. It was a bit much to take in.

"OI! FRANCEY-PANTS!"

Arthur's brothers always had impeccable timing.

"Francis, is Arthur still here?"

"Non. He left. I suppose they told you as well?"

"Yes. We need to leave."

"Of course. Let me drop the twins off at the neighbor's..."

"No. Yao knows Kung Fu. He's commin' with us."

"Then let me make a call..."

* * *

><p>"I'm coming with you."<p>

"Eliza..."

"Don't argue with me, Francis. You know how deadly I can be with a frying pan."

"Oui, oui. Fine. Vash? Will you, Roderich and Lili be able to handle all the children?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm a lawyer. And I have enough guns. The children will be safe. And no one can resist Lili's sweetness. She can handle them."

"Merci."

Francis had gone to pick up Roderich, Vash, and Lili to take care of the kids at Yao's house. Conner had taken the twins to Yao's house and to explain the situation. Gavan had gone in search of Eric and Ryan. They were all going to meet up at the high school where the Irish twins liked to meet with their contacts. It was going to be a long journey to New York.

* * *

><p>"We're in."<p>

"No, you are not."

"Don't count us out because we're in high school!"

This was getting frustrating. The twins, after being informed of the situation, had called in one of their available contacts with the most firepower. This happened to be one high-schooler, Berwald Oxenstierna. He, however, had been followed by to other high-schoolers; Kasem Chao and Bella Maes. That wasn't all. They had been joined by Matthias Køhler and Lukas Bondevik, who was supposedly friendly with the fae and had been told the situation. Kasem and Bella had been easy enough, both agreeing to keep watch over the children instead of fighting. The other's, though...

"Matthias hasn't lost a fight yet. He can go berserker with an axe."

"I knew you cared!"

"No. No I don't."

"Aw! Come on, Lu-lu, you know you love me!"

"No. I don't." Lukas turned to the adults. "I have an alliance with the ogres. I can also use a gun. I can go."

"Fine! Fine! Get yerselves dead! Yer choice, not mine. Let's just go."

With that, they set off. All were unaware of the two little children hitching a ride in the trunk, determined to help their Daddy and Papa defeat the bad guys. But how could they notice? One was invisible, after all, and the other was a 'hero'.

* * *

><p>Song for this chapter: "Vox Populi" by 30 Seconds To Mars (It's a pretty badass song! Yeah!)<p>

Oh yeah! We got a badass over here! (I'm using that word way to much)

Anyway. I'M SO EXCITED! ;) I bet you didn't expect for everyone to go, huh? :D General Winter is in for a surprise! ...Or is he? ... MWAHAHA You'll have to find out!

Re-cap: Everyone going and staying. (Because even _I_ got confused)

Going:

Francis (France), Conner (Scotland), Gavan (Wales), Eric (N. Ireland), Ryan (Ireland), Yao (China), Elizabeta (Hungary), Berwald (Sweden), Matthias (Denmark), and Lukas (Norway) (Heh, Tino (Finland) had a cold so he couldn't go~). Also... Alfred (America) and Matthew (Canada) hitched a ride! x3

Staying:

Vash (Switzerland), Roderich (Austria), Lili (Liechtenstein), Kasem (Thailand), and Bella (Belgium)

Yay! :D

Do svidanya~!


	15. Invincible: Rhythm Of The War Drums

Something new... * these mean an author's note. Just saying, cause I haven't used them before...

Disclaimer: *glare* We've gone though this before. No.

WARNINGS: Pretty important this time. Graphic violence. Seriously. Winter's a sick bastard (and I have nothing against ferrets). Oh, and cursing.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as dramatic as they thought it would be. It was going to take hours to get to New York and they were all crammed into two tiny cars. There were ten of them, five in each small, cramped, car. It was awkward and infuriating. Francis was driving the lead vehicle, determination making him set on his course instead of flirting with the other passengers like he usually would. Beside him sat Gavan with the Irish twins and Berwald in the backseat. The twins were chatting up a storm, trying to get "tall, pale, and scary" to crack. They were sorely disappointed, as neither Berwald or their brother would say anything and Francis was too busy focusing.<p>

"Hey France! Sweden here won't talk! Will you turn on the radio?"

"Non."

"Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Francis smirked. His radio didn't work, so he always had CDs to entertain him. French CDs. He inwardly laughed manically as he pushed play on his incredibly old player. It stared out with a rock beat that the twins started dancing too. They stopped as soon as the first verse started.

_"Mais d'o__ù vient l'émotion étrange qui me fascine..."_

"Foul play!"

"Franny! This is _french_! No fair!"

"Ohonhonhon. Life is not fair."

_"C'est le bien qui fait mal..."_

"French bastard."

Berwald and Gavan were silent.

* * *

><p>In the second car, Conner was trying his hardest not to lose Francis in the traffic. Yao was humming happily beside him and Elizabeta was cooing over Matthias and Lukas in the backseat.<p>

"You two are dating?"

"No."

"Haha. Come on Lu-lu! Lighten up!"

"You will die a slow and painful death if you do not stop. Right now."

Elizabeta soon gave up, mostly for her own safety and turned to Conner instead.

"So, I know that Mr. Wang here is the school principal, but what do you do, Mr. Kirkland?"

"Own a store*."

"Oh really? What do you sell?"

"Furniture."

"Oh! You own the Kirkland's stores? I never knew!"

"Yeh."

"What do you do for a living, Ms. Héderváry?"

"I write homosexual romance novels."

The rest of the car ride was relatively silent.

* * *

><p>"Have you found them? Of course you have, because you know the consequences if you haven't."<p>

Winter was toying with a small white ferret as he watched the Estonian man tremble. His finger stroked the soft white fur as the animal chittered at his attention.

"I-I f-f-found them, sir."

"And?"

Winter's other hand was absently fiddling with the nozzle on his favorite bloody pipe. He lifted the pipe to rest across his knees as he continued staring calmly at Eduard and petting the small ferret.

"I-I c-c-couldn't r-r-r-retrieve them, sir."

"Oh?"

The pipe thunked against the desk in a rhythmic manner. Tap. Tap. It was like a metronome. Tap. Tap. Keeping time for it's master as he contemplated the best punishment. The ferret squeaked in fear as a finger suddenly brought it's tiny neck into a strangle hold.

"B-But! W-w-we f-found th-th-that they're c-c-coming h-here."

"How so?"

Tap. Tap. The metronome kept a steady pace. Eduard watched as the ferret clawed at the finger restricting it's air supply. He could see the fear in it's eyes as it was slowly chocked to death. It was pleading to him for mercy. Mercy he could not give. He would become that ferret.

"Th-th-they f-found g-guardians that, that a-are w-wanting r-r-revenge or s-s-something. Th-th-the guardians are t-t-traveling h-here. W-we l-looked for the b-boys when th-they left and f-f-found that th-they w-went whith th-them."

"Good. Good. You are dismissed, Eduard."

"Y-Yes, sir."

The Estonian fled as fast as he could. It was amusing to watch. This was perfect. He could lay in wait or his victims. There was one thing off, that troubled him though. These guardians. They would cause problems and he didn't like problems. The ferret let loose another terrified squeal. He let it go, free to roam the surface of his desk as his pipe tapped out a beat. Tap. Tap. Winter hummed under his breath.

_"Ohh ohhh death..."_

Those twins caused him trouble. He had promised the mob eight little soldiers, not six. He didn't like un-kept promises. He watched as the ferret sniffed around his desk, perfectly fine and uncaring about it's previous brush with death. Tap. Tap.

_"The devil takes hold... Who will have mercy on your soul?"_

He wasn't going to let them out of his grasp again. The metronome stopped to tap out a final note that ended with a harsh squeak of pain. Winter smiled as new blood splattered across his pipe and his face. He licked his lips as the ferret continued to struggle, not yet dead. He brought the pipe down on it's skull again, with more force. It didn't make a sound aside from the sickening crack. Tap. Tap. The metronome continued.

_"No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul."_

* * *

><p>Through several hours of travel, one night at a cheap hotel, and many trips to fast food restaurants, the group reached New York, New York. The problem, was where to go from here. The fae helped with that.<p>

_"Greeting mortals. I will be your guide. I am Oberon, King of Faeries."_

_"Pleased to meet you, Oberon. Has Mr. Arthur made his way through yet?"_

_"Yes. He is resting not to far from here. I will lead you to him."_

_"Thank you."_

Lukas motioned for the others to follow as Oberon led him down a crowded street. They were nearing Central Park as they spotted Arthur sitting in the grass underneath one of the trees.

"Mon petit lapin!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?"

It was almost funny. No one noticed the trembling man watching them from a distance, or the two children trailing behind them.

* * *

><p>Winter smiled as he approached the dark room. It was time to let the children play. Of course, only the loyal would be fighting this battle. That left one. The fluorescent lights flickered above him. He paid them no mind as he unlocked the door.<p>

"Natalya... Пaпa has some new toys for you to play with."

"Da, Пaпa. Do these toys bleed as well?"

"Da. They do."

* * *

><p>After Arthur had calmed down and been reassured that the twins were safe, he found that he was grateful for the help. He really hadn't known what he was going to do when he got here, and having a whole group behind him comforted him. Deep down, he was thankful for Francis and his brothers. The twins had left to search for more of their mob contacts for back up. They were all just barreling through this. No planning. Nothing. Arthur wasn't sure if he was going to regret that or not.<p>

"So, we're really just going to hit them head on? Rush in there... and what? What are we trying to do, exactly?"

"Freeing the other children is a top priority. There will be tons of mob guards that the mastermind has probably hired, so we'll be kept busy."

"Mastermind?"

"The one behind it all. The fae say his name is Winter. Tall with gray hair and stubble. He usually carries a pipe. We'll need to take him down."

"What about the police? Shouldn't we be worried? And... Are we really going in there for a kill? Shouldn't we want him in jail or something?"

"Jail? Please. He'd be out in a matter of days. Don't worry about the police. The twins have that covered. This is a mob fight to them. None of their business, the police won't come looking here."

"What abou-"

"Hush. We're here."

They stood in an empty lot. Cement was cracked in all places and blood stains leaked through. The scent of death, urine, and antiseptics clung heavily to the air. They heard sirens and the shrieks of prostitutes in the distance. The group filed through narrow alleyway and lined the edge of the lot as they faced the line of mobsters on the other side.

Elizabeta readied her frying pan. Matthias hefted his double-headed axe, ready to swing. Lukas pulled the safety in his pistol. Berwald loaded his rifle and held the handle of his grandfather's broadsword he brought for back up. The twins each held a bazooka they got from who knows where and grinned devilishly, they were eager. Yao stretched and held his throwing knives loosely, this was going to be a challenge. Conner shifted his stance as he fingered the trigger, he had a fucking flame thrower*, he was good. Francis nervously fiddled with the safety on his pistol and the belt of grenades strapped around his chest. Arthur had taken up to the roof of the building opposite the line of mobsters. He smirked as he aligned his sniper riffle with his target.

There was a heavy pause as neither party shot. They were waiting for something. Suddenly, the mobsters in the center moved aside. First came a little girl in a frilly dress, looking harmless but for the dried blood that caked her stockings. She held a blank expression that unnerved everyone present, even the mobsters. Second came the Mastermind. He twirled his metal pipe behind him.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>Song used for this chapter: "Invincible" by Two Steps From Hell and "Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums" by A Perfect Circle<p>

DID SOME OF THAT GIVE YOU CHILLS? It better have. I pride myself on my creep-factor. Heh. Anyway...

I SWEAR I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST FERRETS. I LOVE FERRETS. Yeah.

Alright, lots of notes and songs here.

* one- Kirkland's is a real store. I googled it. It came up when I was searching Hetalia stuff and I thought that was funny. So. Conner owns a furniture store chain.

* two- I was searching for a weapon for him on this list on wikipedia and flame thrower was on there. I laughed. Then gave him a flame thrower. If the twins can have bazookas, he can have a fucking flame thrower. That's right, a fucking flame thrower. Heh.

Interesting thing I never told ya'll about and kind of want to. I made a whole Hetalia family for German class. We were supposed to make a family tree and Frau Kelly let us make it up. I went overboard and included as many characters from the show as I could. Heh. It was fun. If you guess who my parents are, I'll post the family tree on my dA account. :D

Songs in order of appearance:

"Le bien qui fait mal" from Mozart l'opéra rock

"O'Death" from Supernatural

I listen to a whole bunch of songs writing this! xD I have a big playlist. All of the songs come from Hetalia videos btw. When ffnet allows links again, I'll post them on my profile. ALL songs I use are from really cool Hetalia videos. It's pretty sweet if I do say so myself. Anyway... It's late and I'm tired.

THE FIGHTING BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER~! (Ohhhh, where are the twins in all of this? *grin*)

GUTEN ABEND~!


	16. Citizen Soldiers: Waving Flag

xD There's too much counting in this. In German, Russian, and English... Heh.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah

WARNINGS: Violence and cursing

R U READY? HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>"Eins, zwei, drei, vier..."<p>

"Fünf? Sechs?"

"They aren't here."

"What are you talking about? There were six children! Sechs! Where could they have gone?"

"The twins..."

The Austrian man stood there in shock. Through all the chaos and children yelling, they had lost their most important charges. The ones they were supposed to keep safe.

"Scheiße!"

* * *

><p>"Odin, dva, tri, chyetyrye, pyat'..."<p>

With each number, the bloodied pipe hit the cement. No one moved an inch. All parties were tense, ready for action.

"Shyest', syem', vosyem', dyevyat'... Only nine brave souls to fight for the toy soldiers? How disappointing."

Guns were aimed, and weapons readied. No one moved. Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap... It echoed throughout the empty lot, an ominous clock ticking down the moments before a battle. That was when a large SUV came hurtling through the air, aimed right for Winter's head. It was a miracle he dodged and it hit the building behind him. Winter smirked as the frenzy started.

It was mass chaos. Maniacal laughter and bullets rang through the air as smoke filled the lot. Arthur quickly picked off as many of the enemy as he could before running out of ammo. With a nod to the fae surrounding him, he jumped. He landed and the cement cracked under his feet. An evil grin marred his face as he pulled out an old fashioned saber. Those connections the twins know have all kinds of weapons!

Blood splattered Arthur's face as he quickly sliced a head from a body. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he made his way to Winter. He was rocked by an explosion to his left. That was either one of the twins with a bazooka or Francis with a grenade. He didn't really care which one. He felt heat at his back and turned. There stood an enemy, flailing limbs aflame, who had probably been aiming at him. Behind the enemy stood Conner with his flame thrower still pointed at the mobster.

"Thanks Scottie!"

"Just stay alive ya little bugger!"

"Will do!"

It was time to kick some ass.

* * *

><p>Matthew was scared. Every part of his tiny little body told him he wasn't supposed to be here. But Alfred told him too. Being a five year old, he usually wouldn't listen to his brother. His brother could be really goofy most of the time, but sometimes he just knew things. Like how Matthew just <em>knew<em> he shouldn't be walking through the line of his family and toward the line of bad guys. Bad guys were bad. It was really quiet. He didn't want to be here.

In front of him he could see Mr. Winter come through the doorway. Matthew gulped nervously, he had to go through there to free the other kids. They were staring at him. He could feel it. They were! But he was invisible. They couldn't see him, right? It was with a grateful sigh that Matthew slipped behind closing door. He made it. Now he just had to find the others.

* * *

><p>They were losing. With the bazookas and flame throwers and fae, they were still losing. No one was dead, yet, but there were some major injuries. Elizabeta was still smashing heads with her frying pan, but she was losing blood from the huge gash on her back. Conner had lost fuel and was using his fists, the adrenaline was wearing off. Yao was out of commission with a bullet wound in the leg, martial arts could only go so far. The twins were scrounging to things to fire in their bazookas, Eric had broken his arm and Ryan was bleeding heavily. Matthias was still swinging his axe, but he was being cornered. Lukas had a dislocated shoulder and was commanding the faeries from the sidelines. Berwald was still stabbing with a fury, but he was bleeding from several cuts. Arthur couldn't see Francis and had no idea what he was doing.<p>

Arthur grunted as a knife embedded itself into his shoulder. It was that little girl Winter had brought. She was a killing machine. No matter how much back up the twins called in, she would cut them down without mercy. Help had stopped coming. The enemy didn't. It was as if they were playing, 'how many bodies can we fit into one lot in New York?' It wasn't a very fun game.

* * *

><p>"One, two, three, four, five..."<p>

It was as far as Matthew could count. He knew, because that was how old he was.

"One, two, three, four, five..."

He was counting how many steps he took. The hallway was dark and scary. The lights would flicker and cast odd shadows. He could hear screaming in the distance. The counting was a comfort as dark figures loomed in the dark and clawed at his imagination. He kept walking.

"One, two, three, four, five..."

"Hello...? Is someone there?"

* * *

><p>They had to reach the children. They had to take down Winter. They couldn't lose! Children were at stake if they lost.<p>

"DADDY!"

Everything froze. The fighting stopped and the smoke cleared. The only sound that pierced the dying daylight was the struggling of a single child.

"DADDY!"

"Alfred?"

"DADDY!"

Arthur's breath caught in his chest. Blood dripped from his saber. What kind of hell was this? Flames licked the edges of the broken buildings surrounding the lot. Blood was everywhere, soaking the carnage. Alfred was struggling in the arms of his original torturer.

"Oh ho? Daddy, is it? Well, well. Come forth Daddy, save your son."

"LET HIM GO."

"DADDY!"

"Why would I do that? He is _my_ toy to play with, not yours."

"I SAID LET HIM GO! DON'T TOUCH MY SON!"

"Your son, you say? How is that? You must have known this child for a month. He can't be important."

Anger filled Arthur's veins. He wanted so badly to lunge at the man and rip him to shreds for hurting Alfred. But he was stayed by the needle held at his son's neck. His son. He hadn't admitted that until now, but it rang true in his mind.

"It does not matter. We are his parents, no matter what you say."

It wasn't Arthur that replied, but Francis. He had a large cut above his forehead and was panting harshly, but he slowly made his way next to Arthur and stood his ground.

"You cannot take our child."

"That is what you think."

A sudden screech filled the air. It wasn't Alfred. Everyone turned to see a little girl being pinned down by nothing. She screeched again and tried to claw at the air, her efforts futile. The faeries had caught her.

* * *

><p>"H-Hello...?"<p>

"Are you there? Can you help us? Please! Please let us out!"

"H-How?"

"Пaпa usually pushes these buttons on the wall. Can you find them?"

Matthew nodded, even if the voice couldn't see him. He started to make his way, when he heard his brother calling for their Daddy.

"Al..."

"H-Hello? Are you still there? Please be there..."

"I-I'm here."

Matthew had a job to do. He was going to help the other kids, because that's what his brother wanted him to do. Besides, his Daddy and his Papa were out there. They were big and strong and could fight the bad guys. Al would be safe.

* * *

><p>"Natalya!"<p>

Another high-pitched scream answered him. That was his _perfect_ little soldier. He would have to think of something, and fast, her worth far outweighed the sniveling brat he held.

"Let her go. If you do, I will release the boy."

It was then that all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Matthew didn't know what to do. He was pushing the buttons on the wall, but nothing was happening. They just kept flashing red. Red was bad, right? He wanted green. Green meant go! Wait... These buttons had numbers! He just had to count!<p>

"One, two, three, four, five..."

Matthew wasn't sure which ones were which, so he happily pushed five buttons at random. And then... Green light! There was a buzzing noise as all the doors along the hallway opened up. It was a good thing, too. Matthew heard screaming outside, and was glad he could go see what was going on now that his task was done.

* * *

><p>"LEGGO MY BROTHER!"<p>

"Mattie!"

The needle feel from his grasp and the child in his arms lashed out, kicking into him. Winter felt several ribs break as he was forced to the ground. He coughed up blood as he watched the two boys run for each other. He took a survey of the battleground. He was shocked to find that things were not in his favor. As the standoff had begun, no one had noticed the mobsters being picked off one by one from some unseen force. He and Natalya were the only ones left. He did the only thing he could. Run.

"Пaпa!"

He saw his little Yaketerina emerging from the dark, that only meant the other children weren't far behind. He grabbed her hand just as the ground behind him combusted. That was dear little Ludwig. His soldiers were turning to mutiny. He was able to shove whatever force was holding down Natalya and scoop her up before the children could catch him. They would pay for this, they would all pay.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before a string of children trailed out of the darkness. They were ready to fight, even if most didn't really know how. They were surprised to be met by a group of equally shocked adults. What would happen now?<p>

* * *

><p>OMAIGAWD YOU GAIS.<p>

Song for this chapter: "Citizen Soldiers" by 3 Doors Down and "Waving Flag" by Various Artists

(ahem. Funny story. I also found some epic action music "Brutal Revolution" by Music Junkies, the funny part was that I found it by googling "epic action music")

But... OMAIGAW. Only one or two more chapters! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL~! It'll be called "Love Me Roughly" (I think, I may change it.) And it shall be RusAme~! If I'm still cranking out good plot, I might even make a third~! :)

Anyway... I think all the languages used are pretty easy to figure out... Oh!

"Scheiße!" - "Shit!"

You know.. In case you were curious. xD

(I'm just American _trash_) (I felt the need to put that there. For no reason. I really like that song. "American Trash" by Innerpartysystem. In fact, I'm listening to it right now...)

Okay! ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE WRAP UP?

Do svidanya~! (See ya'll tomorrow!)


	17. When You Believe: Welcome

Before anything. I have a few things.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I'm sorry if I didn't reply to most of you... I'm just technologically shy. I hardly use e-mails or the telephone. Eh. BUT THANK YOU ALL ANYWAY~!

I have one thing to say: Anni is a cheater. :p

Moving on: for those of you who guessed and are curious... My parents for my Family Tree were indeed fem!America and Russia. xD Anni's a cheater because she already knew that.

Edit: I'M SORRY FOR THOSE WHO ALERTED THIS AND DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE ABOUT AN UPDATE. FANFIC IS BEING WEIRD AND NOT SENDING E-MAILS ABOUT IT. Myeh. Technical difficulties.

This AN is really long...

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin

WARNINGS: BWAAAAAAAA ;A;

* * *

><p>"L-Luddy?"<p>

It couldn't be... could it? Her little Ludwig? It had been three years ago the boy had been kidnapped. The authorities had given up. They said that it was unlikely that the child be alive after months with nothing like a ransom or other demand, they had said he was probably dead. But... Here he was, standing before her with a confused look on his face. Why wasn't he saying anything? The other children looked on, silent.

"Luddy? Is that you?"

"No...?"

How was she supposed to react to that? She had allowed a small glimmer of hope to pull through... but it was crushed. Even if this was her precious Ludwig, he obviously didn't know her. He was standing there, a little lost, just like the other children. His face was smudged with dirt and blood and she could see the scars peeking through his too-big white shirt. All the children wore that same white shirt that reached their knees, and looked to the adults with hints of fear in their eyes. Elizabeta crumbled.

She fell to her knees to reach the boy's height. She held out her arms in a pleading manner.

"Come. I won't hurt you, I promise. The bad man is gone. He won't hurt you again."

The child hesitated, but with her pleas, he slowly limped toward her awaiting embrace. The other children inched toward each other, uncertain. As soon as he was close, she carefully wrapped her arms around him, keeping him safe.

"What's your name?"

"Ludwig."

Her breath caught in her throat, making her struggle with the next question. She had made a promise to herself.

"What's your last name?"

"I don't have one."

"You can have mine!"

Elizabeta hadn't noticed the other child making his way towards them. He looked slightly older than Ludwig, but not by much. He was albino, she could tell from the the pale white skin, pure white hair, and the ruby red eyes.

"I have an awesome last name! You're kind of awesome too, so I'll share it with you! We have to be brothers though, then. But don't worry, I'll be the most awesomest big brother ever!"

Through his rambling, the boy had shuffled his feet nervously, almost as if asking Elizabeta for permission. She had invited neither into her family, out loud, but it seemed as if they picked up the meaning behind her hug. She would fight for their safety, and they would be her children. She laughed lightly and pulled the other boy into her hug.

"And what _is_ your last name?"

"Beilschmidt! The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

* * *

><p>Arthur was clutching the twins to his chest, silently cursing them for being so clever as to follow them all. He was going to ground them for life!<p>

"You boys are never ever leaving my sight, ever again. You hear me? Never. I thought you boys were safe! And then.. And then..."

"We're okay Daddy. Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying, git!"

"Now, Arthur, that's not a very nice thing to say to the little ones."

"Belt up, frog!"

Francis chuckled and pulled his family closer. He had been so sure that they wouldn't make it. He was so glad to be proved wrong. Then he noticed something. Two little ones, the youngest of the bunch, stood on unsteady legs. They were familiar.

"Mon dieu."

"What is it?"

"I know those children."

"What?"

Indeed, they were the two little italian twins Francis had met, not but a month ago. He was their godfather...

"I..."

Francis slowly made his way towards the children, after double checking that his family was safe, and smiled at the uncertain two.

"Bonjour, little ones. I am your Big Brother Francis. You will be safe with me."

As Francis held out his arms, the two flew at him. One looked slightly angry, but clung to him anyway. The other looked pleasantly happy as he clutched Francis.

"We may not be able to be your permanent family, but I'm sure we'll find you a very nice one."

"Grazie..."

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to our family time..."<em>

And so, the happy families went on their way. Through much bickering, a few choice curse words, and lots of love, they made it back home. Alfred and Matthew were able to live peacefully with their parents, Arthur and Francis.

_"Welcome to our happy to be time..."_

Through a tough legal battle, with Vash at her side, Elizabeta was able to claim both Ludwig and Gilbert as her new children. At Roderich and Vash's insistance, she moved in with them to help take care of the boys. They were one, large happy family. Roderich, Vash, Lili, Elizabeta, Gilbert, and Ludwig. It was a full house hold, but cheerful one.

_"This is our festival..."_

It was found that the italian twin's Grandfather, the man Francis had run into that day, had known the boys were wanted by Winter. He had made Francis their godfather just in case anything happened to him in his pursuit of keeping them safe. He had found out through his own connection to the mob. In fact he was the Don of the mafia base in New York. He had been completely unaware that they had fallen into Winter's hands, and was very grateful that they had been rescued. He gave those involved his blessing and took back his precious grandsons.

_"You know and best of all..."_

Thus, the children grew. With smiles on their faces and happy days ahead of them, they reached their teen years. They adapted to their special abilities and kept them hidden. The scars never faded, nor did the memories, but the pain eventually receded. They were all happy.

_"We're here to share it all..."_

Except for one. One little boy was left alone in the world, and he, too, grew.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER~!<p>

Songs used for this chapter: "When You Believe" (multilang version) from The Prince of Egypt and "Welcome" (multilang version) from Brother Bear

(Because I totally made this a Disney movie ending)

:D IT'S OVER. THAT'S IT. (You know, besides the sequel...)

About the sequel... It might be a while. -.-' I have "hell week" coming up and I won't have time to update. BUT. I will be furiously writing, just not posting. I WILL BOMBARD YOU WITH CHAPTERS... once the play is over. I _might_ post a little one shot that's a side story to this Sunday, however. xD As a birthday present to myself. Because YES, my birthday is on April first! Heehee. We'll see.

I LOVE YOU ALL WITH ALL MY HEART. NO REALLY. *sobbbing*

UNTIL NEXT TIME~

Gilly B.


	18. LOVE ME SOFTLY

IT'S READY~! IT'S UP AND RUNNING! (At least, the prologue is...)

So... Any requests? For the sequel?

No promises or anything. Just... It's PruCan. So, anything specific you wanna see happen? I'll try to put it in there. Again, no promises!

Oh yeah... YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY. xD I checked the stats for this fic (which I've never done before) and I freaked out!

I don't know what about the fact that people _not in my country_ have read this makes me flip, but it does. :D I've never been out of the US, so I guess that's part of it... ALL OF YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO FLIPPIN HAPPY. So yeah, when I saw the stats, I squealed. Quite loudly. At three in the morning. Hahaha~! I love you guys. So much.

SO YEAH. That play. Um. Grease? FIVE. D: I have to be in it. FIVE TIMES. STARTING AT SEVEN FREAKIN A.M. FRIDAY. AND I WON'T BE HOME UNTIL NINE EVERY NIGHT BECAUSE OF PRACTICE. Busy bee. Busy, busy bee. What does this matter to you? Well... I won't have the next chapter up until later. Later as in... next week. Ffff.

Also, thanks to everyone who liked "American Trash." My second ever smutt! Yummy RusAme. :D

ANYWHO~ Go read it! Go! Go! Go! "Love Me Softly" is up! :D

Mkay. I'm done.

Gilly B.


End file.
